


i believe you have the wrong number (or just the right one)

by buzuki



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Texting, Wrong Number AU, flangst dare i say, only brief mentions tho, or parental abuse in general, tw: mentions of parental homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzuki/pseuds/buzuki
Summary: Yongsun drunkenly tries to text her ex, gets Byulyi's number instead.russian translation is availablehere!





	1. i think you got the wrong number

**Unknown number (03.12):**

heyyy

you little shti

jsut wsnted to tell u

im doing wll without u

whos boring AND plain now ha

u gnna regret letting me go

 

**Byulyi (07.19):**

uhh...

i think you got the wrong number?

 

**Unknown number (13.54):**

OH MY GOD

I'm so sorry

This is embarrassing

I saw my ex's pic on instagram

It was with his new girlfriend and I thought I still had my his number memorized

I felt so pathetic and then I got drunk

Oh now I'm rambling

I'm a failure of a human being

I'm sorry, I won't bother you again

 

**Byulyi (14.10):**

its okay

i know whats its like to have trouble with feelings

i mean... do you wanna talk about it?

 

**Unknown number (14.12):**

I want to

But

You don't have to do this

Don't feel pressured to talk to me

Or something like that

 

**Byulyi (14.30):**

no

not feeling pressured at all

its just... you seem sad i guess??

so i wanted to help

is that weird?

**Unknown number (14.32):**

Well, I would like to talk

If that won't bother you

I can't talk to my friends about it

They all hate my ex

I mean he was a douche but still

Are you busy?

**Byulyi (14.45):**

well

i have some work things to do

but im free after that

so we can talk later

if thats okay with you

 

**Byulyi (14.48):**

wait

dont you go to work

are you a minor???

**Unknown number (14.50):**

Omg

I took the day off

I'm 26 haha

**Byulyi (14.51):**

youre 26??

im 25

youre older than me

**Unknown number (14.53):**

Better use honorifics then

**Byulyi (14.54):**

so cruel ㅠㅠ

what honorific should i call you

are you a man or a woman

**Unknown number (14.55):**

A woman

You're not a pervert, are you?

**Byulyi (14.59):**

no

but i wouldnt tell you even if i was

**Unknown number (15.02):**

Hmm true

What's your name?

**Byulyi (15.03): **

byulyi

nice to meet you, unnie

**Unknown number (15.05):**

My name is Yongsun

So you're a girl too?

**Byulyi (15.06):**

yup

now i have to work sorry

ill text you

is that okay?

**Yongsun unnie (15.08):**

Yes

More than okay

Talk to you later ^^

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! hope you liked it!! :))


	2. still wanna talk?

**Byulyi (20.32):**

hello there

you still wanna talk?

**Yongsun unnie (20.35):**

Yees

But I don't know where to start :((

**Byulyi (20.38):**

well

how did you meet your ex

**Yongsun unnie (20.39):**

We went to the same university

He was the captain of the basketball team

**Byulyi (20.41):**

ooh

were you a cheerleader or something

**Yongsun unnie (20.41):**

Nope

But i could be

Nevermind

We were friends at first

And lost contact when we graduated

But then there was this reunion party

He asked me out and I said yes

**Byulyi (20.42):**

then what

**Yongsun unnie (20.43):**

At first it was really nice

He was considerate and stuff

But then it just got... messy

We were always fighting

But when I said I wanted to break up

He said he will try to do better in the future and we should not let go of each other

And I believed him

**Byulyi (20.44):**

but he didnt change

did he

**Yongsun unnie (20.45):**

He did for like a week -_-

But in the end it turns out he was cheating on me the whole time

Worst of all

Instead of apologizing he was like

And I quote

"You're boring Yongsun. Being with you is so plain. She makes me happier."

**Byulyi (20.45):**

omg the nerve

how dare he

like

??????

**Yongsun unnie (20.46):**

Yes, I know

And yesterday I saw him with his new gf on instagram like I mentioned

He looked so happy

And I just

Broke down I guess

**Byulyi (20.47):**

you still love him??!

O_O

**Yongsun unnie (20.47):**

Nooo

It's not like that =_=

He looked so happy and I still don't have someone new in my life

So I just got really sad

And I know it's a bad thing to think but

He lied to me and even cheated

Don't I deserve happiness more??

**Byulyi (20.48):**

cant argue on that

but think of it in this way

maybe happiness will come later but it will be so much greater than his

and it will also last for a lifetime

**Yongsun unnie (20.48):**

You're a smart kid _~_

You know what I think?

It was a really good thing that I accidentally got your number

Don't take it in a wrong way but you seem really nice~~

Also I didn't talk to that asshole again so that's a bonus

**Byulyi (20.49):**

kid?

youre only a year older lol

yeah

i think so too

you also seem really nice _~_

soo

wanna keep talking in the future?^^

**Yongsun unnie (20.50):**

YES

I mean

Yeah why not I guess

**Byulyi (20.51):**

youre kinda cute

**Yongsun unnie (20.51):**

Am I? 

**Byulyi (20.53):**

yep

hey i'll have dinner now

talk to you later ^^

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked it!! there will be lowkey flirting for a while :))


	3. things you don't know about me

**Yongsun unnie (19.44):**

Hi!!

How was your day today? ^o^

**Yongsun unnie (20.16):**

Are you busy?

You're probably working

Sorry for interrupting^^

**Byulyi (20.27):**

nooo

dont feel bad

i was just driving

but we can talk now

im homeㅇㅅㅇ

**Yongsun unnie (20.32):**

Hi there

Did you just get back from work?

**Byulyi (20.34):**

yes maam

normally i dont stay this late in the office

but things are hectic lately ㅜㅜ

**Yongsun unnie (20.34):**

That doesn't sound good

But try to take care of yourself, okay?

Have you eaten dinner?

**Byulyi (20.35):**

uhmm

i think i ate a sandwich back at the office

**Yongsun unnie (20.35):**

Just a sandwich??

O_O

This can't be healthy

Eat a big dinner

!!!

**Byulyi (20.36):**

are you worried about me ^.~

**Yongsun unnie (20.37):**

Kind of

Other than that you listened to me yesterday when I was feeling down

So I feel grateful

Why the winky face?

**Byulyi (20.38):**

no need to feel indebted really

so yongsun unnie

what do you do for living

if you dont mind me asking

 **Yongsun unnie (20.40):  
** Not at all :3

I'm a kindergarden teacher (^o^)

**Byulyi (20.41):**

cutee

★.★

you seem like a friendly person _~_

maybe not towards your ex tbh

**Yongsun unnie (20.41):**

Haha

I don't know if it has to do something with friendliness

But I like taking care of kids

What do you do?

**Byulyi (20.43):**

im an engineer

i work with softwares and stuff

**Yongsun unnie (20.45):**

That's cool

You must be really smart^^

 **Byulyi (20.46):  
** more like a nerd hehe

**Yongsun unnie (20.46):**

It's important to work hard

Don't say that _~_

**Byulyi (20.48):**

such a teacher

**Yongsun unnie (20.51):**

Please appreciate me appreciating you

**Byulyi (20.53):**

sorry sorry _~_

so i've been wanting to watch a good movie

any suggestions?

**Yongsun unnie (20.54):**

I don't know really

Nowadays the only movies I watch are cartoons because of the kids

But I used to be really into horror movies

Like gory stuff

Now I get scared easily -_-

**Byulyi (20.55):**

wow

you dont sound like a person who would like horror movies

im suprised

**Yongsun unnie (20.55):**

There are lots of things about me that might suprise you

**Byulyi (20.56):**

oooh and what would those be

**Yongsun unnie (20.59):**

That's for you to find out ^.~

**Byulyi (21.00):**

mysterious _~~_

will i like what i find out

**Yongsun unnie (21.06):**

Depends on some conditions

I gotta go now

Bye Byulyi^^

 


	4. wanna see my face?

**Byulyi (00.21):**

AyyO WHADDUP MOONSTAR IS ON HER WAY TO STEAL YO GIRL

 **Yongsun unnie (00.30):  
** Uhm... I have a feeling that pic was not meant for me?

**Byulyi (00.41):**

FUCK

IM SO SORRY

I MEANT TO SENT THTA TO MY FRIEND

SO SORRY

GOD IM SO EMBARRASSED

**Yongsun unnie (00.50):**

Byulyi-ah, it's okay

Now I know what you look like^^

**Byulyi (00.51):**

NOOOO I DONT HAVE A MOUSTACHE

 

**Yongsun unnie (00.51):**

I figured

...Silly

**Byulyi (00.51):**

uhm

can we stop talking now

im too embarrassed to form sentences

ㅠ.ㅠ

**Yongsun unnie (00.52):**

You formed a few just fine now

**Byulyi (00.53):**

shhhh

**Yongsun unnie (00.53):**

Why?

Are you busy?

Are you stealing someone's girl right now?

**Byulyi (00.55):**

OMG STOP

**Yongsun unnie (00.55):**

Hehehe

So since I saw your face, do you want to see mine too?^^

 **Byulyi (00.57):  
** really??

yeeeeeees

im curious

**Yongsun unnie (01.00):**

Okay I found a good one

[ ](http://t1.daumcdn.net/thumb/R474x0/?fname=http%3A%2F%2Fcfile271.uf.daum.net%2Fimage%2F2271C24657FDE8111411DC)

It's from my cousins wedding four months ago

**Byulyi (01.05):**

oh wow

youre so pretty???

*_*

uhmm

do you wanna see me moustacheless

**Yongsun unnie (01.06):**

I'll accept you in every form

But yeah sure

**Byulyi (01.09):**

 

hi

**Yongsun unnie (01.10):**

You're really pretty too^^

So what are you doing at this hour?

**Byulyi (01.13):**

thanks

i was out with my friends

but i'm home now

**Yongsun unnie (01.14):**

And you were stealing whose girl?

**Byulyi (01.15):**

nobody's!!!

i just send dumb texts to my friends

**Yongsun unnie (01.15):**

Well hypothetically if you were into girl-stealing I wouldn't be opposed to that

Wait that sounded weird

I meant if you were into girls I wouldn't judge

**Byulyi (01.16):**

oh

that's good to know

**Yongsun unnie (01.16):**

It's getting late now

I have work tomorrow

Let's talk later, okay?

Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'll be on vacation for a few weeks *cue dramatic music* don't give up on this story  
> maybe ill make my friend update ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. must be a crush

**Byulyi (01.47):**  
wheein  
EMERGENCY  
WMERGNCYYY

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (01.48):**  
what is it unnie?  
did something bad happen?

ㅇ_ㅇ

 **Byulyi (01.50):**  
remember the drunk girl that texted me a week ago

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (01.53):**  
ye  
why?

 **Byulyi (01.55):**  
we continued talking  
and the way she talks is so cute???

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.00):**  
oh no

 **Byulyi (02.00):**  
oH YES  
and she just sent me a pic  
SHHES SO BEAUTIFUL  
jelpp

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.05):**  
*sigh*  
what if shes a murderer or something  
she texted u first right?

 **Byulyi (02.06):**  
how can a murderer be so pretty wheeinie  
**ㅠㅠ**

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.07):**  
unnie  
stop being dumb  
the pics could be fake y'know

 **Byulyi (02.08):**  
but i cant just ask her if shes trying to jill me?  
Kill*

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.10):**  
unnie pls  
what did she say her name was  
i'll look her up

 **Byulyi (02.10):**  
yongsun  
i could manage not having a crsh if i didnt see her face

i mean it would feel like talking to a machine

but shes a real, cute, pretty person

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.11):**  
why do you have to be so whipped after just a week  
and her last name is?

 **Byulyi (02.11):**  
uhh  
i dunno...  
i didnt ask

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.12):**  
WHY

 **Byulyi (02.13):**  
she didnt ask mine...?  
well  
just try the common last names

 

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.23):**  
theres someone called kim yongsun  
  
is this her

 **Byulyi (02.25):**  
YEP  
i cant believe this worked  
wow shes so pretty

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.34):**  
she lives in seoul  
unlucky for you  
i think she also teaches in some school  
she seems like a real person tbh

 **Byulyi (02.35):**  
shes a kindergarden teacher

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.43):**  
i see no bf or gf in her insta  
she has a cute dog tho  
theres a %85 chance that shes not a murderer

 **Byulyi (02.43):**  
send me the link i gotta see

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (02.45):**  
[link sent]

 **Byulyi (03.43):**  
i just spent an hour in her insta  
i hve to wake up for work in 3 hours

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (04.00):**  
im so done woth u

 **Byulyi (04.00):**  
ok ill go to bed now  
but  
ill tell you the details about my convo w/ yongsun tomorrow

 **Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^ (04.01):**  
fine unnie  
good night^^

 


	6. questions

**Yongsun unnie (18.04):**

Hi

Are you working?

**Byulyi (18.07):**

yes i am

what are you up to ^^

**Yongsun unnie (18.10):**

Nothing much, I just came back from work

Am I bothering you?

I can text you later you know

**Byulyi (18.16):**

noo

i meant sitting in the office by working

i want to talk ^^

**Yongsun unnie (18.18):**

Me too ^^

How are you?

**Byulyi (18.19):**

good

you?

**Yongsun unnie (18.20):**

Good

**Byulyi (18.21):**

cool

**Yongsun unnie (18.21):**

Soo...?

 **Byulyi (18.22):  
** lol that was awkward

suggestion

lets play a game

**Yongsun unnie (18.23):**

What game?

**Byulyi (18.23):**

the original title is 21 questions

but in our case it should be

as many questions as we can

since im in the office

**Yongsun unnie (18.24):**

I'd like that

You go first^^

 **Byulyi (18.25):  
** hmm

do you have any pets

**Yongsun unnie (18.25):**

Yep I have a dog

She is a grandma now ^^

My turn

Where do you live if you don't mind me asking?

**Byulyi (18.26):**

bucheon

when is your birthday

 **Yongsun unnie (18.27):  
** We don't live in the same city ㅜㅜ

I live in Seoul

My birthday is on 21 February

Yours?

**Byulyi (18.28):**

22 December

its too bad we dont live in the same city

we could meet up for coffee or soemthing

next question

what do you like to do in your free time

**Yongsun unnie (18.30):**

My free time?

Hmm

I sing

And watch dramas ^^

**Byulyi (18.31):**

whoa

you sing??

**Yongsun unnie (18.33):**

Not professionally of course

But I like it

It's my turn

But I feel like what I have in mind could be a bad question

**Byulyi (18.34):**

c'mon

tell me

**Yongsun unnie (18.35):**

Are you

Uhm..

Really into girls?

I don't mean in a bad way!

I'm just curiosu

**Byulyi (18.36):**

im %100 gay

does that make you uncomfortable

**Yongsun unnie (18.37):**

Nononono

Not at all

I just asked because

Well

No reason

 **Byulyi (18.40):  
** haha calm down unnie

its my turn

**Yongsun unnie (18.41):**

Nope it's not

You asked if does that make me uncomfortable

That was a question

**Byulyi (18.42):**

but i...

...thats cheating

**Yongsun unnie (18.43):  
**

Don't hate the player, hate the game

Send me a selfie

**Byulyi (18.44):**

now that wasn't a question

**Yongsun unnie (18.45):**

Can you send me a selfie?

**Byulyi (18.46):**

i can

**Yongsun unnie (18.56):**

So...

Where is it?

**Byulyi (19.00):**

i said i could send one

i didnt say i will

**Yongsun unnie (19.00):**

Wow that was mean

ㅠ_ㅠ

**Byulyi (19.01):**

dont hate the player, hate the game

**Yongsun unnie (19.01):**

Omg

You waited ten minutes for this reply??

Such pettiness

-_-

**Byulyi (19.01):**

haha

sorry

it was funny tho

**Yongsun unnie (19.02):**

Apology not accepted =.=

**Byulyi (19.03):**

unnieee

pleaase

ㅠㅠ

**Yongsun unnie (19.03):**

I'll forgive you on one condition

**Byulyi (19.04):**

?

what is it

**Yongsun unnie (19.04):**

Send me a selfie _~_

**Byulyi (19.05):**

why do you want a selfie so bad

 **Yongsun unnie (19.05):  
** I just want to see your face

**dramatic music**

**Byulyi (19.06):**

you already did

**Yongsun unnie (19.06):**

What if I want to see more of it?

**Byulyi (19.07):**

oh

here

**Yongsun unnie (19.10):**

Good girl~

Are you still in your office?

It's getting late

**Byulyi (19.12):**

whoaa

i should've been at home now

time flew

ㅇ_O

 **Yongsun unnie (19.15):  
** Silly^^

You go home now, okay?

Be safe

Do you go by car or something else

**Byulyi (19.20):**

i have my own car

dont worry ^^

**Yongsun unnie (19.21):**

Text me when you get home

**Byulyi (19.22):**

will do ma'am

 


	7. phone call

**Yongsun unnie (11.02):**

Hi

Haven't heard from you for a while

Are you okay?

**Byulyi (14.34):**

hi there

im alright

just extremely busy with work

**Yongsun unnie (14.39):**

So you don't have time for me?

ㅠㅠ

**Byulyi (15.00):**

yeah

i mean no

i dont know the right answer...

**Yongsun unnie (15.02):**

It's okay

I was just kidding

Why are you so busy?

Are you working now?

It's sunday??

**Byulyi (15.08):**

yeah i am

this sucks

 **Yongsun unnie (15.09):  
** But why are you working?

**Byulyi (17.53):**

sorry for the late reply

im home now

my boss hates me for some reason

**Yongsun unnie (18.04):**

Are you allowed to make employes work so much just because you hate them?

**Byulyi (18.05):**

well no

the thing is

i recently got a job offer from a company in seoul

my boss found out somehow and he thinks that ill accept

so he gave me a shitload of work

**Yongsun unnie (18.05):**

That's cruel o.O

Plus does he think giving you more work will make you stay?

**Byulyi (18.06):**

he thinks ill quit so he makes me do all the work i havent finished yet

**Yongsun unnie (18.07):**

Not to interfere with your life but I think you should quit

Wait

You said Seoul right??

 **Byulyi (18.10):  
** yeah

i mean its a tempting offer for sure

but i dont know anyone in seoul

and moving to a different city

leaving everybody i know

its a big decision y'know

 **Yongsun unnie (18.11):  
** Well

You know me ^^

I mean we haven't known each other for that long

But if you end up moving here, I'll try my best to help you

**Byulyi (18.12):**

really?

Wow

**Yongsun unnie (18.13):**

Yeah of course

I don't know how you feel

And we haven't known each other for that long

But I feel a strong connection with you

Do you understand what I mean?

**Byulyi (18.16):**

unnie

my eyes are a bit tired after working nonstop in front of the pc fro days

do you mind if i call you

**Yongsun unnie (18.16):**

Oh

It's fine I guess

 

"Hi." Byulyi hears Yongsun say through the phone's speakers. The older girl's voice was calm and gentle -very much like what Byulyi expected it to be.

Byulyi wants to say something clever (like _hey, your voice is as beautiful as your face_ ) but as soon as she hears Yongsun on the phone her brain short circuits and she finds herself saying, "Whoa, you're almost a real person."

A few seconds pass in almost painful silence and Byulyi tries, _really_ tries not to hang up the call and delete her number. But then she hears a chuckle from the other side of the phone call.

"Yeah," Yongsun says "I could say the same thing about you."

She gives a toothy smile before she realizes Yongsun won't be able to see it. "Uhmm.." she starts to say "I need a little bit of advice."

"I'm all ears."

"As I said, I got a job offer from Seoul." Byulyi says after sorting out her thoughts (and shakes off the desire to hear Yongsun's smooth voice again) "The pay is really good and all but... my whole family and friends are here and I don't know what to do. I- also my boss is treating me like shit for no reason."

She listens to Yongsun's breathing for a few moments before she starts talking. "I think you're distressted. Seeing as you were working on a sunday, you haven't had time to think this through. Can't you just take a day off from work?"

"I don't know." Byulyi says "The thing is, I would take the job, I honestly would. What makes me hesitate is... uhm.. that's embarrassing to say."

"In our first ever conversation I drunk-texted you, mistaken you for my asshole ex and called you a little shit. Do you think embarrassing still exist between you and me?" Yongsun jokes, her voice sounding a tiny bit impatient.

Byulyi can't help but let out a giggle. "Okay, okay. I'm just really shy... outside of the texting world I mean. I don't know how to deal with a whole new city filled with faces and buildings I don't recognize."

Yongsun makes a hmm sound, as if she was trying to find the right words to put her thoughts in. "You should talk to a close friends or a relative about this. It is a big decision after all. But if you end up moving here I want you to know that you won't be completely alone. I'll be there, if you want me to be there." Yongsun pauses for a heartbeat -or two, three for Byulyi since her heart is already beating so swiftly- "We don't know each other for that long - _has it been a month?_ \- or that much to be honest. But I consider you... a friend. I wouldn't let you be lonely."

It's getting serious and personal so suddenly and Byulyi's never good with that so she jokes, "Woah, I didn't expect you to be so good at giving advice. That was amazing."

She hears Yongsun laugh. "Of course, I am a teacher. I also have fun leadership and laugh therapy licences."

With that Byulyi breaks into a fit of giggles."Really," she manages to say between her laughter "Those are real things? Will you charge me for this session?"

The other girl who was laughing along with her until now suddenly quiets down, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should buy me coffee sometime."

Byulyi opens her mouth to reply and closes it again because oh my god did she just ask her out on a date or is she completely misreading the situation.

Yongsun, taking her silence as rejection, mumbles a or maybe not so softly that Byul almost thinks she imagined it.

"No!" squeals Byulyi as soon as she makes her brain and mouth properly work again.

"No?" Yongsun sounds a half disappointed and half suprised and only then Byul realizes what she had said.

"I meant yes." she corrects herself urgently. "I would love to buy coffee for you."

The older girl laughs. "Good. You got me for second there."

"Sorry. My brain stops functioning when people ask me.." on dates, she almost says "Questions." she finishes.

"Hmm... maybe we can move on to that in our next session."

Byulyi lets out out a shaky breath because 1. that means there'll be more phone calls and 2. Yongsun's tone suddenly changes dangerously from sugary to flirty.

"You really are something," the blonde says before she can catch herself "Kim Yongsun."

She knows she made a mistake when Yongsun speaks again, her tone tense instead of teasing this time. "I don't remember telling you my last name."

Oh. _Oh_.

Byulyi gulps at the risk of getting mistaken as a creep by her -dare she says- crush. "No, you didn't." she comfirms. "It's just that- I was talking to a friend, Wheein, and she told me that she's not sure if you were what you said you were. She asked for your name, and I told her. And- and..." Was she still making sense? "I didn't know your last name so I asked her to try the common ones. And here you are, Kim Yongsun." Yongsun makes a voice as if she's considering to hang up and never talk to her again so Byulyi adds, "I- I only used it to stalk you on social media, I swear!"

With that Yongsun lets out a dolphin like laugh, "You should've just asked. And look at this situation, I'm trying to stay mad at you but you're just too funny."

Byulyi smiles. "I'm sorry. I should've asked."

"You're a bit awkward, you know that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's..uhm... cute."

By now Byulyi's heart is threatening to pop out of her rib cage. "Moon." she says without thinking.

"Huh?"

"Moon Byulyi, my name. If you ever want to stalk me back."

She can feel Yongsun smile from the other side of the line. "Maybe I will. Just to check if you're a real person."

"Of course."

They fall into a comfortable silence and Byulyi can't suppress her yawns anymore. "Hey." she says "It was nice talking to you."

"I think so too. I thought it was gonna be awkward but it wasn't, at all." declares Yongsun "And you have a nice voice."

"Thank you. You have a nice face." Byulyi says, followed by a suprised gasp from Yongsun.

"I didn't know you were this straightforward."

"I'm only honest. I'm pretty sure that you have a nice set of everything."

This time instead of gasping Yongsun protests. "Yah! Don't say weird things."

Byulyi snorts before answering, "Anyways unnie, it was really nice talking but I'm so tired that I 'm having a hard time trying to keep my eyes open."

"Am I that boring to you?" Yongsun chuckles, but before Byulyi can reply she adds "Sleep tight, Byul-ah. And don't worry too much about the job offer. Talk to you later. Bye."

 

Byul's phone lights up not much after they hang up.

 

@kimyongsun followed you on instagram!

@kimyongsun sent you a direct message 'Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm here to stalk you for a while ^^'

 


	8. late night train

**Byulyi (21.02):**

hey

**Yongsun unnie (21.05):**

Hi ^^

 **Byulyi (21.06):  
** whats up

**Yongsun unnie (21.10):**

Nothing muhc

I'm out with some friends

**Byulyi (21.11):**

oh sorry

do you want me to text you later

so you can enjoy your night

**Yongsun unnie (21.16):**

No it's okay

It's just that I might not be able to reply on the spot

 **Byulyi (21.17):  
** thats fine

im bored and i have no one else to talk to

ㅜㅜ

**Yongsun unnie (21.22):**

O.o

What about your friends??

**Byulyi (21.24):**

ok i lied

i only want to talk to you

*^.^*

**Yongsun unnie (21.26):**

Gahh so greasy!!

**Byulyi (21.26):**

so

who are you out with

if you dont mind me asking

**Yongsun unnie (21.30):**

Just some friends from work

**Byulyi (21.31):**

teachers have lives outside of school???

shocking

**Yongsun unnie (21.36):**

Of course we do -_-

As your unnie I think I deserve some respect

**Byulyi (21.37):**

unnie sorry but not gonna happen

**Yongsun unnie (21.40):**

Yaaahhh

**Byulyi (21.41):**

haha

quit sulking

 

**Yongsun unnie (21.42):**

Pfft who's sulking

Have you talked with someone about the job offer?

**Byulyi (21.43):**

ahh dont remind me

i was trying to run away from thinking about that

**Yongsun unnie (21.44):**

You don't have a decision yet?

**Byulyi (21.44):**

nope

the company that made me the offer gave me until the month to decide

**Yongsun unnie (21.45):**

Well take your time

You still have a few weeks then

But that made me think

They must really want you to accept their offer~

**Byulyi (21.45):**

heh

of course

im good at my job

**Yongsun unnie (21.46):**

A confident woman~

I like that

**Byulyi (21.47):**

youre making me blush

**Yongsun unnie (21.48):**

my friend took a photo of me just now

here^^

**Byulyi (21.49):**

i have that shirt in white!!!

we can match

 

**Yongsun unnie (21.50):**

Really~~

Let's wear them when we meet

**Byulyi (21.50):**

sure^^

i feel like im ruining your night tho

is it really okay texting me

**Yongsun unnie (21.50):**

Hmm

I prefer texting you somehow

And everybody here are couples ㅠ_ㅠ

**Byulyi (21.51):**

dont worry

i got you

**Yongsun unnie (21.52):**

Cute~~

Speaking of couples

Are you seeing anyone right now?

**Byulyi (21.53):**

huh

no?

**Yongsun unnie (21.54):**

Good

**Byulyi (21.54):**

good?

**Yongsun unnie (21.55):**

Yeah

Good

**Byulyi (21.56):**

good then

**Yongsun unnie (21.56):**

My friends are whining about me texting ;;

I'll call you later, okay?

Thanks for keeping me company

**Byulyi (21.57):**

no problem unnie

bye^^

 


	9. hello, nice to meet you

"Hey." Byulyi answers the phone playfully, "You've been calling me a lot nowadays."

Although she's worn out from a long day at work, hearing Yongsun's voice makes it all better. Which, in a sense, scares Byul a little. It feels like all those years of not letting anyone close to her heart and focusing on her job carved a hole in her chest and even after so little time of knowing each other it's forming, reshaping itself into a certain cute girl with a big, world-changing smile. Demanding the kindergarten teacher's presence in Byul's life in order to become whole again.

Byulyi doesn't know how to deal with that.

"Oh?" She hears Yongsun answering, "Is that a problem?"

Despite her deep thoughts, Byulyi replies truthfully, "Of course not. I never said I didn't like it."

"I know." She can feel the smile in Yongsun's voice and it's making Byul's heart swell with joy. "I was just teasing you."

"How rude."

There's a comfortable silence that stretches until Yongsun politely clears her throat. Byulyi knows what she will be asking next before she opens her mouth to speak. "So, what about the job?"

There's a slight impatient edge to her voice which makes Byulyi think that maybe, just maybe Yongsun is tired of her indecisiveness. And maybe, just maybe Yongsun doesn't want to give Byulyi advice anymore because she's taking too much time and maybe she thinks all of the flirty banters between them are just playfulness among two pals with no romantic subtext. She did mention an ex-boyfriend before and what if Byulyi's reading too much into this and-

"Hey, you still there?"

Yongsun's voice makes her remember that the older girl's waiting for an answer. "Oh, I think I need more time."

"It's okay." Yongsun says quickly, "I know I keep asking but I'm just excited over the possibility of living in the same city as you."

The truth is, Byulyi is too. Not just because Yongsun's in Seoul. But also there are so many opportunities waiting for her. What she doesn't tell Yongsun is a completely different matter. How can she tell her that she's upset over the fact she has to leave her mother and little sisters in a different city? Byulyi isn't a helpless fourteen-year-old anymore and the traces of her abusive father are long gone, has been for years along with the faint memory of him. But still, the little girl who tries, tries and tries to protect her family within her doesn't let go of the ties linking, gluing her to this city even though she grew up to a strong woman.

"I know," she tells Yongsun and tries to change the subject with a cheerful voice. "So, tell me, anything interesting happened today?"

The other girl makes a thinking sound. "Oh! One the kids told me this joke. You wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Why did Beast show his face to Belle?"

"Ermm... why?"

"To intimi _date_ her."

Yongsun cracks up her own joke and Byulyi has to refrain herself from giggling a little bit, not actually at the joke but at Yongsun's reaction. "Unnie, that was terrible." She says, clearly amused. "That was really the most interesting thing that happened to you today?"

"Uhm... not really." The teacher says, voice now serious "Someone asked me out today."

Byulyi's world completely freezes for a moment. Why was Yongsun telling her this? She asks as she regains her composure, "Really? What did you say?"

"Huh?" Yongsun replies as if she's surprised at Byul's choice of question, "I told him no of course. That's not the point."

"Oh. What's the point?"

"He was a single parent, one of the kids' dads. I teach his daughter. It was so awkward!" Yongsun rambles, "I mean, I see him every day when he comes to pick her up."

Byulyi, now glad that the elder didn't accept the offer, giggles. "Can you blame him though? Has anyone ever saw a teacher that beautiful? I don't think so."

Yongsun lets out a loud shriek at Byul's corny comments. "Wow, you really are something else. That was so cringeworthy."

Pleased with the reaction she got, Byul continued to tease. "Oh? But I think you like it somehow."

"Yah!" Byulyi could imagine the way Yongsun was blushing right now, her cheeks going crimson red and her smile wide. "Stop with the cheesiness."

"Sorry." Byulyi says, "Can't help you're too pretty."

"Agh." Yongsun laughs. But after that she quiets down, gulping audibly she says, "You know, Bucheon and Seoul aren't really far. If you moved here, you could spend all of your weekends in Bucheon."

"Hmm."

"I could get on the train right now and be right beside you in two hours."

Byulyi imagines, imagines how it would be to see Yongsun. Really see her, in daylight or under the moon late at night. How would she feel like in her arms, bodies close and skin touching. Would she be taller... Shorter? Wonders about her facial expressions, how would she react to so many different situations, not just to a camera pointed at her face ready to snap a picture. Did she have random beauty marks in her arms as well, like the cute one above her eyebrow? What would her side profile look like, her back, her arms, her legs... Byulyi was curious about everything all at once so she blurts out, unthinking "Well then why don't you?"

As soon as the words leave her mouth there is a chaos. Not a visible, actual one but more of a hectic mental battle. Her mind is full of thoughts running around and all of them are screaming at her one simple thing, you shouldn't have said that, you shouldn't have.

"Ah." Yongsun says at the other side of the line, "You mean right now?"

"No... no no no." Byulyi says, "That was a stupid thing to say, sorry. I said that without thinking. How can you go to a different city all of a sudden? It's 11 pm. That would be an irrational, reckless thing to do."

"Yeah, very reckless, sure." Yongsun agrees and they fall into silence until she speaks again,"Byul?"

"Yeah?"

"Pick me up from the train station, okay?"

"W-what?"

"I am coming. So... pick me up." Yongsun repeats, this time with more confidence in her voice. "Is that alright?"

Suprised at the sudden turn of events Byulyi stutters, "Oh... Yeah, yeah of course."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the overly stupid joke in this chapter haha


	10. miss kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey warning: this chapter has mentions of parental homophobia and parental abuse (only mentions but better be safe than sorry)

Byulyi jolts awake at the sound of her phone ringing. For a few seconds she doesn't remember why is she sleeping in her car at 1 AM, doors unlocked. But then it hits her.

"Hi?" She answers the phone, still only half awake.

"Byul? Were you sleeping?" The voice on the phone sounds anxious all of a sudden, "You're not still at home right? Because I'm here."

Byul yawns before responding, "No, I'm at the station. Fell asleep in the car. Sorry."

Yongsun giggles, "That's okay. You've been working all day and now I forced you to pick me up, so..."

"You didn't force me at all."

"So where are you?" Yongsun asks, "I can't see you."

"Huh? Wait a minute."

Byulyi gets out of the car, with nothing but her thin jacket to shield her from the chilly night air. Was Yongsun cold, perhaps?

"Where exactly are you? I'm out of the car."

"Uhm... I don't know. I still can't se- Oh!"

Yongsun immediately hangs up on the call.

_What the heck_ , Byulyi thinks, _did something happen to her?_ She mentioned that she didn't know where she was and-

Byulyi makes a sharp turn on her heels, ready to go look for her, only to find the brunette's face ten centimeters away from hers all of a sudden.

"Moon Byulyi?" The elder asks like she's still not convinced that they are seeing eye to eye.

"Yongsun... Yongsun unnie?"

Despite it being so late at night, the street lights are still giving enough light for them to see each other clearly. So for the first time not through her phone's screen, Byulyi sees Yongsun's face, her tousled hair, the mole below her eyebrow and most importantly her shining smile.

She doesn't know how to behave suddenly and apparently neither does Yongsun because all they do for the next ten seconds is to gaze into each other's eyes with pure curiosity and excitement. Yongsun bows to her which she mimics almost instantly out of habit, "Hi."

"It's.. um.. very nice to meet you." Byulyi mumbles, "Seeing you is nice."

"Same goes to you." Yongsun's eyes are so pretty and they're watching her with such an intense look that Byul has to look away like Yongsun's is the sun and she's too close.

Byulyi feels the urge to hug Yongsun, or at least shake her hand to feel the elder's skin but she does neither of those and awkwardly says, "Uhm... it's cold. Let's get in the car, okay?"

Yongsun wordlessly gets in the passenger seat and waits for Byul to start the car. Which Byulyi would if she knew where to go.

"Unnie." She asks, shyly, "Where are we going?"

"Oh? Oh my God." Yongsun randomly half-screams, "I'm sorry, Byul-ah. I was so focused on the part where we met I didn't actually think the rest through."

Byulyi can't help the chuckle that escapes her lips, her laugh piercing the awkward silence around the two. "Unnie," she says, now noticeably relaxed, "You're the worst. You had almost two hours to think about this!"

"You had too!"

"I fell asleep."

"Yah!" Yongsun squeals, turning to Byulyi's direction while almost knocking down the water bottles Byul left in front of the armrest of the car "Aren't you the host here? You should be showing me around."

Byul snorts. "Unnie, I'm sorry both of us forgot to plan ahead."

Yongsun throws her a curious look, "That wasn't sarcastic, right?"

"Nope. Also, I'm sorry our first meeting was awkward. Let me try again, okay?" Byul apologizes, "I'm Moon Byulyi and I'm really, really, really happy to see you."

"Kim Yongsun. Equally happy, if not more." Yongsun gives her an another 1000 watt smile.

"So how about we go get some coffee?"

"At 1.20?"

"We can try unnie."

 

**//**

 

In the end, they settle for a 24 hours open convenience store instead of a coffee shop where they eat cheap ramen and talk about everything and nothing.

Byulyi studies Yongsun's face for a while. Her face was rounder than it looked in the photos, making her look even cuter in Byul's eyes. She was really, really pretty even more than Byulyi wants to admit, even in a poorly illuminated shop at an ungodly hour, too early in the morning.

"So, unnie," Byulyi asks, looking for a napkin to wipe her ramen-covered mouth, "Where will you be staying tonight?"

As Byulyi had expected Yongsun's face changes dramatically, "Tonight? I haven't thought about that, is it too late to find a hotel?"

Byul chuckles a little at the elder's lack of planning, "You can stay at my place." She states, "If you want to, of course."

Yongsun's silent for a while, eyes darting somewhere between Byul's eyes and her own cup of ramen. "Can I?" She asks, "You're living alone right?"

"I am." Byulyi replies, thinking maybe Yongsun is reading the situation wrong she adds, "But don't worry, I'll take the couch."

"Okay." The kindergarten teacher says after a little bit thinking, frowning after she sees Byul smiling at her. "Don't think weird things! What is that face you're making?"

"What?" The blonde exclaims, "Maybe you're the one who's thinking those stuff since you brought it up!"

"No! How can you say that? I haven't... I have never thought about that... in my life─Ever! Pfft. What nonsense."

"Unnie," Byulyi speaks, one eyebrow arching up surprised at the elder's sudden outburst, "You're an odd one, you know?"

"You─Stop teasing me!" Yongsun slaps her shoulder lightly, face now red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," Byulyi says quickly, "Your reactions are too amusing."

"Moon Byulyi, just be quiet and eat your ramen." Yongsun unleashes the teacher in her and Byulyi knows it's time to do as she says. However, she can't help herself anymore after a few minutes and says, "Hey, it's gonna sound strange but, can I pinch your cheeks?"

"YAAH!"

 

**//**

 

"You have a nice apartment." Yongsun compliments as she examines the inside of Byul's living space.

"Thank you," Byulyi replies, "It's a bit messy actually."

"That's alright. I was the one who asked you to pick me up randomly in the middle of the night."

"You're certainly not unwelcomed though." Byul comments, looking at the ground shyly.

"I'm glad I'm here too Byul-ah."

Byulyi nods. "I know. But I'm really sleepy now unnie. Let's go to sleep huh?"

"Okay." Yongsun replies, suddenly looking around, "Is it okay for you to sleep on the couch? It's your house after all and you look exhausted."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Plus, you're a guest."

Although still looking a little bit uncomfortable Yongsun gives in, "Fine, if you say so."

"Bedroom's this way," Byulyi says, pointing at the direction, "Let me just get some sheets and stuff."

After changing her bed's sheets and taking a pillow and a blanket for herself she calls Yongsun. "Here, you can go to sleep unnie."

Yongsun -very sleepily- walks into the bedroom and plops down on Byulyi's bed. "I realized how tired I am after not talking for a while." She murmurs.

Byul chuckles, "Aww, what am I going to do with an unnie like you? Such a big baby."

"Do whatever you want with me Byul-ah. But for now, I want you to tuck me in to bed."

Byul looks up to see if the elder's serious but the dark haired girl already had her eyes closed. Even in her simplest form, face inexpressive like she's sleeping, her dazzling beauty was sucking Byulyi in.

Yongsun flutters her eyelashes, eyes opening up to give Byulyi a look of anticipation, "So, will you?"

"Huh? Will I what?"

"Tuck me in." Yongsun clarifies.

"Oh? Sure, sure."

The blonde gently covers on Yongsun's petite frame with the blanket, effectively fighting the desire to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Yongsun unnie." She says, smiling fondly at the other girl, "I'm so glad you're here."

That night, Byulyi falls asleep thinking of sweet smiles and 2 AM text conversations.

 

**//**

 

"Whoa, you made breakfast?" Byulyi enters the kitchen with the biggest grin on her face. "I haven't eaten breakfast since─"

Her sentence gets cut off by Yongsun's deadly glare. "You haven't been eating breakfast?"

"Oh, um, I mean... yeah?"

"You should take care of yourself!" Yongsun scolds, "That's so unhealthy!"

"Uhm... I have been eating bagels and stuff?"

"That's no better!" Yongsun strikes again, "Do I have to come by and make you breakfast every day? Don't make me worry."

Byulyi stares at Yongsun for a moment, dumbfounded to realize Yongsun cared. "Oh, okay. I'll try to eat better."

"Good girl." Yongsun says, patting Byulyi's head softly, "Now dig in. Do you have work today?"

"Oh... It's Saturday, right?" Normally Byulyi would go to work even though it's out of office hours, but right now Yongsun is her priority. "Nah, I don't."

"Hmm." Yongsun nods, "Should we explore the city or do something like... going to movies?"

"Uh, we can do both?" Byulyi asks, voice unsure, "Are you─Um, are you going to stay tonight too?"

"Depends. Do you want me to stay?"

Byulyi looks up to focus into Yongsun's brown orbs, the elder's face unreadable. "Yeah. Of course, I want you to stay."

When she speaks again Yongsun's tone is a lot more confident, "Then I guess I'll be staying."

 

**//**

 

They try to tour the city but after a while they both get so tired of walking around aimlessly that they agree on stopping. But Byulyi now knows, even little things like exploring the city is more fun with Yongsun's enthusiasm. The older girl's attention all over the place, so excited to see a new place. ("Byul-ah, take a photo of me here too. Is this angle okay?") And more importantly, she seemed very happy to be here with especially Byul. (Byul-ah, quick, take a selfie of the two of us! Hurry!)

They order take out even before they reach Byul's place, and Yongsun tells her stories she heard from the kids over the lunch. Somehow the whole process is so very intimate in Byulyi's eyes that she can't stop smiling. She is overflowing with joy, so pleased to see the kindergarten teacher sitting on her couch doing a simple thing like quietly eating.

"Hey," Yongsun speaks, pulling her out of her daydream, "When you smile your nose crinkles up."

Upon hearing this Byul quickly covers her nose with her hands, not out of embarrassment but habit.

"No, no," Yongsun adds quickly, carefully taking Byul's hands and keeping them away from her face, "I meant it's cute. I like it."

"Oh." Byulyi's brain -once again- stops working because Kim Yongsun's holding her hands and not letting go and complimenting her smile and it's all too much for her to handle.

"T-thanks." She replies, not caring about her random stuttering, she's sure she's blushing anyway. "Your smile is very pretty. Dimples and all." _I'd like to see more of it_ , she almost adds.

Yongsun rewards her with another one of her smiles. "Thank you."

"So," Byulyi changes the subject, "What do you want to do tonight?"

They end up watching a crappy horror movie and laughing their asses off at the awful effects sharing a blanket curled up on the couch. It's strangely domestic but Byulyi doesn't feel awkward at all, maybe a little bit unfamiliar with the other girl's physical presence. It scares Byul how easily Yongsun has crept up in her life.

She somehow manages to not show her feelings to Yongsun as they wish each other good night. So what if she wished they'd fallen asleep beside each other on the couch by accident? And what if she'd thought Yongsun was beautiful inside and out as they laughed together over silly jokes?

She, most probably, won't be moving to Seoul. She couldn't leave her mother and sisters for a girl she had met just a month ago, right? If Byulyi leaves they would be all alone, Byulyi-less in a city that contained Byul's father.

It was a stupid thought, Byulyi knew. There were thousands of people living in the same city. How could the man she once called father find them all of a sudden? But still, Byulyi can't help the unpleasant feeling she felt when she thought about the job offer.

When Byulyi came out to her mother, she had said that she knew and it was okay. (Maybe she had been ogling the neighbor's daughter, Soojung, too much) When she came out to her father though, was a whole another story. She, unintentionally, had triggered a chain of events that will be tearing her family apart. It isn't her fault, of course. None of the stuff that had happened would happen in the first place if her father was a good man. Even way before she came out, he would always abuse her -and other family members- with his harsh words, opening scars on their hearts. Words hurt too.

Long story short, when she finally came out his abusive ways exceeded being only verbal. He had become violent, ruthless. Not only towards Byulyi but the whole family as well. Asking her mom and sister that how could they accept something so disgusting, he would hit them, call them names. Even years after they managed to throw him out Byulyi still doesn't feel safe leaving her family behind.

So she sighs and decides to lock her heart and keep Kim Yongsun out of it. (What she doesn't admit to herself is, a big part of Yongsun is already inside her place getting more and more solid each day.)

 

**//**

 

"Oh God!" Yongsun exclaims out of nowhere in breakfast, "I forgot!"

Byulyi looks up, "What?" she asks, mouth full.

"I left my dog at my neighbor's. I forgot to check on them." Yongsun explains in a rush then takes her phone out, going through applications. She begins a video call. And after a few rings the other person picks up.

It's a young woman with a bob cut and an unimpressed expression. She's holding a small dog which Byul assumes is Yongsun's.

"Here!" Yongsun beams excitedly, "Byul-ah, meet Jjing Jjing."

"And Hyejin." The woman on the video call adds, clearly annoyed. "Unnie, you said that you would be gone for only a day!"

"Sorry," Yongsun says, eyes only now focused on the woman called Hyejin like she hadn't realized she was there at first, "I will be back tomorrow for sure. I have work after all."

Hyejin sighs. "Okay. You owe me one though."

"Thanks, Hyejin-ah. You're the best."

Byulyi, now feeling out of place, decides to greet the woman. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi, you must be Byulyi unnie. Yongsun unnie has told me a lot about you." She says, sending a meaningful look to Yongsun, "Hope you're looking after her."

Taken aback from the -apparently younger- girl's blunt statement Byulyi remarks, "Yeah, of course."

"Hyejin-ah!" Yongsun interrupts, "I can look after myself."

"I know, unnie. But you just randomly decided to go to another city in the middle of the night. I can't help but worry."

_They must be close_ , Byulyi thinks.

"I know, you're right." Yongsun admits, then cheerfully adds, "Now hold Jjing Jjing-ah up for me, I missed her!"

 

**//**

 

They had planned to go see the rest of the city the day before but they're both exhausted from yesterday's events so they just decide to hang out at home. Pizza and a movie don't sound bad, after all. But suddenly time flies and Byulyi finds herself standing in front of Yongsun, the elder giving her the pajamas she had lent her back.

"Isn't your shirt dirty?" Byul asks, remembering Yongsun clumsily spilling something on her earlier, "You can borrow one of mine."

"Really?" Yongsun answers, looking immediately grateful, "But when will I give it back?"

Byulyi smirks. "The next time we meet of course."

Yongsun returns her smile, feeling reassured that there will be a next time and a hopefully a time after that. "I like the sound of that."

Byulyi ends up driving Yongsun to the train station at 1 AM, not even caring about the fact that she will be having a hard time waking up for work the next morning. It was totally worth it because Yongsun gives her a kiss on the cheek and a thank you said in the most bewitching way possible before catching her train.

She smiles and waves the elder goodbye, all while wondering how in the world had she managed to meet someone so fascinating.

 


	11. miss kim

Liking Moon Byulyi is inevitable, Kim Yongsun thought. The kindness in the younger girl's words, her bright smile, the way she answers to Yongsun's texts and makes her day better instantly, all of the small unspoken things makes Yongsun's insides burn with affection. It's scary, really, how fast Byulyi had crept up in her heart, how Yongsun finds herself daydreaming about the blonde at random times in a day. And it's scary bacause Yongsun doesn't have the best dating history in the world. Even though Yongsun knew the boys and girls she had dated before, had thought long and hard before jumping into a relationship her love life hadn't been going really well. Before she met Byulyi at least. But the attraction she feels towards the blonde aside, how can she get into a relationship with someone she met through a drunken text? And how can she believe the said relationship is going to work out knowing the fact Byulyi might not move to the same city as her? Would they grow apart eventually? Being online friends is completely different from a long distance relationship. Does she really want a girlfriend she only can see on weekends?  
But this whole thing, the good morning texts, late night phone calls, the i-can't-sleep-keep-me-company skype conversations, is killing Yongsun, torturing her slowly. However she can't help thinking, is it really reasonable for her to be with someone she barely knows?  
But then, as she had found out just a few days ago, Byulyi is even more charming in person. In the moment Yongsun had seen the younger's stupid, _stupid_ face her suspicion, the questions flying around her mind had diffused into air, making her sure of one thing.   
She wants Byulyi, wants all of her. Wants her goofy smiles directed to her, wants to meet up with her for coffee at ridiculous hours, wants to enjoy her company always.  
Yongsun sighs for the God-knows-how-manynth time for the day.   
"Miss Kim?" One the kids, Eunhye, speaks up, "You've been staring at nothing for a while. Are you okay?"  
Yongsun looks up, surprised at the child's remark, "Huh? No, I'm okay, sweetie."  
"Miss Kim!" says a little boy named Soobin, "If I doze off like that my grandma always asks me if I'm in love. Are you?"  
"What?" Yongsun exclaims, flustered suddenly, "Of course not! Who would I─Nevermind, get back to your drawing please Soobin-ah."  
When the last bell rings and the parents come in to get their children, Yongsun faces with an unwelcomed but unsurprising situation.  
"Yongsun-ssi, can we talk?" A man in casual clothing says, "Please, it will only take a minute."  
Yongsun follows the man into an empty classroom, not because she wants to hear what he has to say but because she wants to get this over with.   
Lee Suwon is a man in his early 30's. He owns a bakery shop nearby the school Yongsun works in and his son, a cute kid named Taehyun, is in Yongsun's class of twenty. The situation is perfectly normal but the only problem is the man keeps asking Yongsun out at every chance he has got, _shamelessly_ , Yongsun has to add.  
"Yongsun-ssi, this time I─"  
"Look, Suwon-ssi," Yongsun interrupts, irritated, "I made it clear that I'm not interested in dating you. Why are you pushing it?"  
"Uh... because I think you're pretty."  
This time Yongsun is seriously pissed off. Yes, she is pretty. But is this a reason to pester someone? "Suwon-ssi, I warned you." she says, voice strangely calm despite the anger she's feeling, "But you didn't listen, please don't talk to me ever again."  
With that she exits the room, slamming the door behind.   
Her phone buzzes when she's walking towards home, furious with today's events.

**From: Byulie**  
unnie  
you out of work  
??  
i thought 'bout you a lot today  
did you feel it

Yongsun tries to contain her smile, fails and then calms herself down as she types a reply.

**To: Byulie**  
You did?  
I haven't felt anything really

A few moments pass with Yongsun walking as if she's coolly not waiting for a response, pretending to not have a tight grip on her phone. (Which she does, actually.)

**From: Byulie**  
i have to think harder than that huh  
ㅠㅠ  
there now can you feel it

Yongsun giggles like a teenage girl and replies.

**To: Byulie**  
No  
I don't think this is working sorry

Yongsun is getting inside of her house as she gets a new text.  
   
**From: Byulie**  
you sure?

**To: Byulie**  
Yeah  
Maybe you have to dream about me too^^  
Try doing that, okay?

Hours later, instead of Byulyi, Yongsun falls asleep dreaming of the moon and the stars all smiling to her warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! sorry this chapter is a little bit short... and rushed i guess  
> But here have some Yongsun pov!! :))


	12. breaking

Wrecking Wheein at video games had always been Byul's favorite after work activity. Today not being different, they are in Wheein's apartment eating pizza and shouting at tv -and each other-

"Unnie! You can't do that, that's cheating."

"It's not cheating if I can do that in the game!"

"Argh!" Wheein lets out a defeated sigh before pausing the game. "Okay, you win."

Byulyi smirks, "You never even stood a chance. Can't beat the game master."

"Shut up." Wheein throws her a pillow, "Now, let's get to the reason why I called you here."

Byul blinks, not understanding, "Uh... What? I'm always here though."

Wheein ignores Byulyi and speaks up, "You have to answer to that job offer... uh... a week later?"

"Yeah?" The blonde suddenly feels stressed, the conversation she had been avoiding for so long finally taking place, "What about it?"

"Are you seriously thinking of not accepting it?"

Byulyi sighs, "Wheein-ah, you know about my conditions... my family. I won't─I can't do it."

"Normally I wasn't going to say anything, I respect your choices." Wheein says, voice more serious than ever, "But I feel like you want to go and I don't want you to hold back on something you actually desire to do."

Byulyi groans, sick of this moving topic already, "Then what are you suggesting? Yes, I want to take the job. And yes, I don't want to leave them. But one side of the scale always outweighs the other, yeah? They're my family, they fought my dad _for_ me. I can't leave them."

"But unnie! Your dad hasn't been around for what, six years? He probably won't come back and also, it isn't like your sisters and mother will welcome him if he does. Your sisters are all grown up now." Wheein argues, feverishly, "Seoul isn't even that far. It's not like I want you to move, no, you know I'll miss you. But what I want is for you to put what you need or want before others for once. It's a great offer and you didn't even think about it."

Byulyi sinks deeper into the couch, trying to calm the anger rising inside her. She knows Wheein means well, she always does. And if she had to be honest with herself, she wishes to go but she's afraid. The cruel emotion chains her up to her hometown, making her unable to walk off as her heart desires.

"No," She decides, "How can I? No."

"Oh," Wheein tries one last time, "What about that Yongsun girl you've been talking to?"

"Don't make this about Yongsun unnie! She's─I like her, more than I would like to admit. But, no, I can't do it just for her."

"But─"

"Wheein," Byulyi warns, voice firm, "I think that's enough."

She watches as the younger girl opens her mouth to speak, hesitates and closes it. And then sighs before finally speaking, "You're not even giving it a thought, just rejecting it completely!"

"I said enough. I'm old enough, even older than you. I can make my ow─"

Byulyi's speech gets cut off by the ringtone of her phone, making her pick up the call angrily without even checking the caller ID, "What?"

"Oh?" She hears Yongsun's gentle voice at the other side of the line, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's just that my friend and I," Byulyi glares at Wheein, "are having disagreements."

"So, it is a bad time."

"I said no, didn't I?"

"Wow, somebody is grumpy today." Yongsun says, voice going stiff, "I just called to ask you something."

"What is it?" Byulyi asks and then pinches the bridge of her nose knowing she's being rude unnecessarily.

"Are you taking the job because I have to kn─"

Before Yongsun can even end her sentence Byulyi unintentionally lets out a groan. She mumbles to herself something incoherent like _everybody's asking the same damn thing_ along with some bad curse words.

"Byulyi?" Yongsun asks, clearly confused about the younger's behavior, "Did something happen?"

"No," Byulyi answers, "No, no, no. I don't know if I'll take the job, no."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yongsun says, "Don't you have to answer in a few days? How can you not know?"

"I just don't, okay?" Byulyi hisses suddenly, words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, "And everyone's asking me the same thing. I'm sick of it! Why can't people just understand?"

"Maybe," Yongsun replies with the same fire in her voice, "It's because you don't give anyone a damn answer!"

"Answer?" Byulyi repeats, hurt by the change of Yongsun's tone, "There is no answer. You don't... you don't know the reasons so how can I give you an answer?"

"The only reason I don't know is that you're not telling me!" Yongsun fumes, "And I don't know why you're suddenly being like this now too. I didn't do something wrong."

Byul, unable to stop herself, says, "No, nothing. It's just that I don't understand why I should give you an answer before I give myself one."

"Why, you ask?" Yongsun's tone is close to shouting now, "It's because for weeks, _weeks Byulyi_ , you've been keeping me hanging on. You're not giving me a straight answer! I just go to sleep thinking, _hoping_ maybe you will move here. Maybe we will see each other every day. Maybe we will even be together properly!"

"I'm just saying I have other things, unrelated to you, to consider too" Byulyi almost misses Yongsun's indirect confession, almost doesn't address it at all. "And do you think it's not hard for me? Being all the way here, away from you? It's suffocating how much I like you. But I can't, I just fucking can't, give you an answer."

"Well then, do you think it's easy for me? Do you imagine I'm having a fantastic time being ignored by you?" Yongsun says, furious now, "Do I like being stuck in this ambiguous relationship with you? Are you accusing me of not liking you as much? All I wanted was an answer, so that I could try to move on! So that I could not be tied anymore to you. You, a girl I have known for a month and a half. This is ridiculous!"

"You don't know what I've been through!" Byulyi exclaims impatiently. Her eyes are suddenly teary, hurting because of the argument.

"You keep telling me that! But have you ever tried to open up to me? You thought, what, I wouldn't understand? I would like you less? This is so stupid. Nothing in the world can make me like you less." Yongsun's voice breaks,"You know what I'm thinking? The thing that's holding you back is not what you think. It's that you're scared of coming here alone, leaving everyone you know behind. I don't think you're hesitating for them. You're terrified, unsure because you don't know what you'll do here all alone. You don't know if the things will work out between us, we've known each other for such a short time. And it's okay, I'm scared too. Scared of losing you because of a stupid argument like this one, I've grown so attached to you. And this is just over the phone and after seeing you once. You're greasy, goofy and... and you annoy me all the time by bullying and pranking me. How is it reasonable for me to like you this much? But I'm sorry, I can't keep this up if you're not willing to give me an answer. I can't keep giving the bits of my heart to you because if I keep giving then there'll be nothing left for me in the end."

"I'm sorry Yongsun," says Byulyi out of stubbornness, out of fear and all the unpretty emotions that had built a nest in her heart, "My answer has to be no."

"Then," Yongsun says, voice unnaturally calm, "Goodbye Moon Byulyi. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsie my hand slipped


	13. heartache

Byulyi has fallen into a routine.

She comes back from work, changes into comfortable clothes and then plops down on the couch like she has been doing for the last few days. She's not doing anything in particular, just thinking, thinking and thinking, lost in her misery.

She misses Yongsun. Helpless, knowing that she will never be able to reach her again. Byulyi longs for her, her text messages, her video calls, the way her hair falls on her forehead, her dimpled smile, her everything. But she's all gone and Byulyi has no one but herself to blame for that.

 _I've grown attached to you,_ Yongsun had said to her over their phone call. But now Byulyi realizes what she hadn't understood in the heat of the moment then. She was just as mesmerized by Yongsun, strangely used to her presence all of a sudden. She just wishes she had noticed how precious the elder has become to her before all of this. Before her pride and stubbornness had eaten up their relationship, leaving Byulyi with a constant ache in her heart.

She is so, so stupid. She wants to call Yongsun, knows that she owes her an apology and an explanation. But she just can't bring herself to do it, so ashamed of herself. So she spends her days crumbling in guilt, hating herself for breaking Yongsun's heart. She's frightened by the thought of calling her and getting rejected.

 _At least now I know how Yongsun felt_ , Byulyi thinks bitterly, _I'm such an idiot._

Her phone buzzes and Byulyi winces at the faint sound of it. She hopes that it's Yongsun, once again, but it's only Wheein asking her if she's okay and if she had eaten.

 

**To: Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^:**

no

and

no

 

**From: Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^:**

unnie im coming over

 

**To: Wheeinie ^** **ㅇ** **^:**

whatever

you have the key

 

Not even twenty minutes later Wheein is by her side, trying to make her speak. She must've been waiting for Byulyi to reply.

"Unnie, come on." Wheein says, voice now tired after so many attempts, "Cheer up a little bit."

Byulyi throws Wheein an annoyed look, "I would if I knew how to do that."

"You knew you were gonna regret this," Wheein sighs, "So why do it?"

"You know why." Byulyi replies and then buries her face in a pillow.

"Byul unnie," Wheein's voice goes from calm to angry in a second, "I don't know why. You're making all of the obstacles up by yourself."

"No... No, I'm not." Byulyi begins to say, unsure of herself, "My father is─"

"As I stated before, he hasn't been around for years." Wheein says, softly patting Byul's head, "You can tell me. I know you've gone through a lot, unnie. But you weren't like this before this moving thing, were you?"

"I... I guess I was a bit scared." Byulyi admits, "Of course, I don't want to leave them but I know that he won't come back. I also know that they can take care of themselves."

"Then?"

"I don't know... I think I used it as an excuse mostly." Byulyi mumbles, "But now it's too late."

Wheein smiles softly, "You don't know that. You still can take the job."

"I don't know what to do Wheein," Byulyi says, voice muffled, "Would Yongsun unnie agree to see me again?"

Wheein huffs, "I don't know about that either."

"Her name has sun in it."

"What?" Wheein asks, eyebrows arching up with confusion, "And?"

"Mine has moon." Byul says, looking lost in thought.

"Uh..?"

Byulyi opens her mouth to speak, stops for a moment and then starts sobbing uncontrollably.

 

 

**//**

 

Kim Yongsun is having a horrible day. It's like her bad mood is affecting everything around her, making it hard to put up with the ridiculousness of her day.

First, one the kids had fallen down, hurting his leg and bleeding all over the playground. It had taken a while to calm him down and call their parents to inform them. (also get lots of scolding from the angry dad) Then after the lunch her phone mysteriously had stopped working. And now, the guy who has been asking her out, Suwon-ssi, is standing right in front of her, bothering her again.

Yongsun's pretty sure it's all Moon Byulyi's fault somehow.

Even if she acts like she's fine in daylight, Yongsun is devastated by the rejection of the younger girl. Thinking about could've been and would've beens keeps her up at night. Each day she has to put more effort in covering the darkness under her eyes.

And it's all stupid Byulyi's fault. Yongsun hadn't asked her to drop her life in Bucheon, she simply had asked for an answer, confirmation of their feelings being mutual. How dare she go and tear their relationship apart like that?

All the things aside, Yongsun can't help but wonder: What is it that making Byulyi hesitate so much? What can be so horrifying that Byul can't even tell Yongsun about it? Does she have a girlfriend perhaps? That might be the case, Yongsun thinks for a moment but then immediately regrets it. No, Byulyi is not that kind of person. She wouldn't play with Yongsun's feelings like that, let alone confess to her. Then what is wrong? Yongsun wants to ask, wants Byulyi to tell her everything but she's too prideful and hurt by their last phone call.

"Yongsun-ssi? Are you listening?" Suwon says, trying to catch her attention by calling her name, "I was just thanking you for taking care of my Taehyunie."

"Oh, sorry." she says after a pause, "Of course, I'm his teacher after all."

The man's voice goes lower and Yongsun confirms his intention, once again, "What if I want you to be more?"

 _What if I don't care_ , Yongsun almost says. But settles for a more polite approach after thinking about the consequences that might come out of it, "I'm sorry Suwon-ssi. There's someone else I'm interested in."

"What?" The man's eyes widen, "But he's not interested I think? If he was, you would be together."

Yongsun fights the urge to punch the persistent man in the face, " _He_ has things to worry about."

"Things?" Suwon says mockingly, "Like what? Another girl maybe?"

"S─ _He's_ not like that!" Yongsun argues, "Whatever, can you please let it go? I'm not going to date you."

"Aw, come on!" The man insists shamelessly, "Just one date and I'll never bother you again. Also you could make him jealous."

 _Jealous_ , Yongsun repeats in her head. It's a really dumb idea to be honest, the absolute worst. And if Byulyi doesn't want to date her for personal reasons, it would be wrong for Yongsun to push her. Plus, Byul seeing Yongsun on a date with someone could make everything worse, if it's even possible. She'd probably think Yongsun's insincere about her feelings, not meaning any of it.

Yet she finds herself asking, "Just one date?"

"Yeah," the man beams, "I swear! I swear on Taehyunie. I'll never bother you again."

"If you're not interested in further dates why are you pursuing me?" Yongsun asks, confused with the man's behaviour.

"Uhm," the man smiles shyly, "Let's say that we made a bet with my friends when I told them that my son's teacher was really pretty."

Can this man be more of an asshole, Yongsun thinks.

"Hey! I can see you judging me." Suwon says, "You can't blame me, I'm a single man."

"I know lots of single man who do not think women as trophies they can win." Yongsun hisses, "Suwon-ssi, I have to ask you to leave. I hope Taehyun-ah doesn't turn out to be like you."

"Wait, wait, wait," Suwon says quickly.

"What?"

"Do you know if Joohyun-ssi is single then?"

"Out, now!" Yongsun says, exasperated. "Get Taehyun and go."

The rest of the day goes as the normal, or as normal as it can be with a broken heart and unsaid words to Byulyi piling up at her throat, so she finally goes home to get some rest.

Or cry.

Whatever.

She takes a look at her phone and then slams it down on the coffee table several times. Like a miracle, it turns itself on at the fourth -or was it fifth?- hit, making Yongsun giggle happily. She checks if it's working properly, goes through some apps and stops at the photo gallery at last.

She tells herself that she's looking for the photos she took of a cute dog the other day. But deep inside she knows what she's searching for.

Her finger taps a picture of her and Byulyi they had taken the other day, making the image look bigger. The blonde's giving the camera a dimpled smile, one arm curled around Yongsun's shoulder.

Yongsun sighs.

"Byul-ah," she complains, "Look what you've done to me. I almost accepted a date offer from a creepy man just to make you jealous. Damn, I'm even talking to a picture." Yongsun knows her actions are completely irrational but she goes on anyway. "I'm so, so sad... And maybe angry? Yeah, I'm angry at you, you idiot. I didn't mean it like that. You didn't have to cut me off, did you?" Her voice goes more and more quiet with every word, transforming into soft whispers. "I confessed and you─you..." She stops talking and wipes her wet eyes.

Does Byulyi think about her too, Yongsun wonders, or maybe she's completely fine given by her cold reaction to the elder's confession.

And that night Yongsun knows for sure, going to bed heartbroken and longing for someone she can't reach is one of the hardest things she's ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh angst  
> sorry ://


	14. mom

It's no ordinary Sunday for Byulyi. Even though the events of the day are painfully uneventful. She's all by herself -because Wheein had this musical course thingy and Byulyi doesn't feel like sulking around anyone who isn't her best friend- and she's waiting for a phone call.

Not just any phone call. The phone call that will be made by the company which offered her a job.

After days of restless thinking, she has come to a conclusion. Well, half of it actually. She's really good at avoiding thinking about things that bother her. (A skill she had gained while her father still lived with them.) So, she should go to Seoul.

Not because of Yongsun, although Yongsun is a pleasant bonus, but because of her job. The opportunities are so much better in Seoul. Byulyi knows all of these.

But the problem now is, Byulyi hadn't mentioned about this to her family. What would they say if Byul suddenly declared that she's moving to another city?

The jingling of keys and the sound of the door opening pulls her away from her depressing thoughts. Only two people other than her had the keys to her house and if Wheein's busy then─

"Mom?" Byulyi calls from the couch she's lying on, "Is that you?"

"Byul," her mother says, standing on the threshold of the living room, "Look at you! Have you been skipping breakfast again? Eat more." She gestures to the shopping bags in her hands. "Here. I'll make you something."

Her mother must've dyed her hair recently since it was black now not dark brown Byul has gotten used to. She had a friendly smile on her face which makes Byul forget she has come into her house unannounced while Byul could be doing anything.

Byulyi smiles as well, "Mom, I can make my own food. I'm a grown-up."

"Grown up?" her mother says mockingly, "You're still my child." She disappears into the kitchen and she comes back with beer bottles in both hands.

"Are we drinking?"

Her mother shrugs, "You seem troubled. What happened? You can tell me." There's a look in her eyes that is saying she knows the whole story already.

Byul takes the bottle, opens it and places on the coffee table. "Did Wheein tell you?"

The older woman smiles innocently, "Don't be hard on her. She's worried about you. Don't be hard on yourself either."

"What do you mean?"

"You know," the mother sighs, "Ever since that─that man left, you've been taking too much responsibility. And I shouldn't have let you Byul. Because I'm your mother, you should've relied on me. Not the other way around."

"Don't say tha─"

Her mother silences her with a gesture of her hand. "No, let me finish. What I'm trying to say is, yes, we fought him for not accepting your sexual orientation. But we also fought him for mistreating us. You don't have to feel indebted, okay? We did what a proper human being would do."

"So that means...?"

"Go to Seoul, Byul. This job can offer you so many great things and as a mother, as your mother I don't want you to hold back on this."

Byulyi can't help but wrap her mom in a bone-crushing hug, so grateful to have her. "Thank you. I love you. Thank you, mom!"

After the hug ends and Byulyi calms down her mother speaks, a smug grin on her face, "Now, show me a picture of that Yongsun girl."

Byul's eyes go comically large, clearly surprised by her mother's demand, "W-What? Wheein told you about that too?"

Her mother winks, "Of course. Tell me about her, Byulyi, will you?"

"She, uh, she's... I don't know, she's nice."

Her mother grins largely, "Good to know. Make sure that I meet her, okay?"

"Ye─"

Her phone's ringtone cuts her off, startling her all of a sudden. She glances at the screen timidly and sees─

"It's the company mom! What do I do? Oh God!"

Her mother, being her mother of course, laughs at her misery, "Pick up the call Byulyi, I'll be making dinner."

With that final assurance, Byulyi answers the call.

 

**//**

 

"Oh God, Oh God! Wheein what do I do? What will I do?"

Wheein lifts her head from the bag of chips she's eating, completely unfazed, "What is it this time?"

"They gave me so much time because they wanted me to properly settle in and adapt to the city!" Byulyi exclaims, "How can they expect me to start working on this Monday?"

"Oh, you're still worrying about the same thing then." Wheein sighs. "For the last time, stay with Yongsun unnie."

"I can't! She's mad at me. Oh no, she must hate me!" Byulyi panics, "You were there during our fight, do you think she hates me?"

"How will I know that? I wasn't even hearing what she was saying." Wheein says, slightly irritated at her unnie making a fuss. "But she probably can't start hating you in a week."

"You don't know that!"

"Then don't ask me."

Byulyi keeps going back and forth in her living room. Making Wheein crazy with the constant movement.

"Okay, okay. Stop!" the younger finally explodes, "It's going to be fine. From what you told me, I think she cares about you a lot. I don't suppose she'll let you sleep on the streets just because of an unnecessary argument."

Byulyi calms down for a while but then her eyebrows go up like she had just realized an important detail, "I don't even know where she lives!"

Wheein's face suddenly lights up like a kid who finds a candy bar. "Hah! I was hoping you would say that. Don't worry, I've got it covered."

Byulyi gapes, giving Wheein a look full of suspicion, "How?"

Wheein rubs her nape like she's embarrassed about something. "Well, I was looking at Yongsun unnie's instagram and there was a picture of her and another girl. I thought she was pretty so I found her instagram, Yongsun unnie had tagged it. I messaged her and it turns out she's her neighbor."

"Her neighbor?" Byulyi asks, remembering the neighbor Yongsun had left her dog with, "Was her name... uh Hyojin, no, Hyejin?"

"Yeah!" Wheein beams, "You know her?"

"No way! Wheein, really, her? She was so─"

"Sexy?" Wheein guesses.

"Scary!" Byulyi finishes.

Wheein frowns. "Unnie, don't be like that. She's really nice. We're getting coffee the next Saturday."

Byulyi, once again, is dumbfounded by her best friend's antics. "How? You live in different cities."

"It's roughly one and a half hours." Wheein states, "Unnie, you're being overly dramatic about this since the very beginning!"

Byulyi shuts up at that and sits down on the couch, next to Wheein. "Shush." A few minutes later she continues, "Don't just sit there eating chips! Tell me what to do."

"You told me to be quiet." Wheein mumbles under her breath but then goes on with a more stern voice, "It's clear, isn't it? You go there and you tell her that you like her or whatever the romantic shit. And then she lets you stay the night at her house. Maybe you can even get so─"

Byul shuts Wheein up with a hand against her mouth. "You make it sound like I only want to go to her because I have a place to spend the night. I like her, you idiot!"

Wheein bites her hand, making Byulyi yelp with pain, "Then tell her that, unnie." Wheein says simply.

And all of a sudden, it all makes sense to Byulyi.

 


	15. reunion

Saying Byulyi is excited would a huge understatement. She's shaking with the thought of seeing Yongsun again, her nerves all over the place.

She arrives at the given address -she's sure the taxi driver took an unnecessarily long road to get more money but she can't bring herself to care at the moment- and eagerly gets into the elevator, pushing the button that says 9. And then she's at Yongsun's doorstep, trying to compose herself so that she doesn't say something foolish in front of the elder.

She rings the doorbell, hopes Yongsun's home. Which she is because the door opens after two steady rings. For a moment, she catches a glimpse of Yongsun's beautiful figure, no sign of makeup and hair tied up in a bun messily. They lock gazes and Byulyi opens her mouth to say something.

Then the door slams into her face.

She doesn't even have time to react as it happens. So she screams internally as she faces the door, wondering where did she go wrong.

Surprisingly she doesn't have much time to sulk since a few seconds later the door opens again, revealing a very uncomfortable looking Yongsun.

The kindergarten teacher is wearing a long, fluffy cardigan over the pajamas Byulyi had seen just a moment ago. Her hair is now let loose, messy locks going every direction possible.

_Oh_ , Byulyi realizes dumbfoundedly, _she has wavy hair._

They both stare at each other for a while, unsure of what to do. Until Yongsun clears her throat and says, "How do you know where I live?"

Out of all the questions she could've asked this is the one Byulyi expects the least.

"Uh... my friend knows your neighbor."

Yongsun nods slowly like her brain is not progressing what's happening at the moment. "Wait," she says, eyes suspicious, "Why are you here?"

Byulyi would laugh at the girl's cuteness but it's not the time. "I need a place to stay."

"You're only here because you need a place stay? You didn't come to see m─"

"I took the job." Byulyi finishes her words, waiting for a reaction in the elder's face. But Yongsun's face is unresponsive, dull eyes boring into Byul's orbs.

I would go to a hotel," Byul tries again, determined to make Yongsun show a little bit of emotion, "But as soon as I got on the train I wanted to see you. Maybe even before that."

She sees the corners of Yongsun's lips twitch upwards slightly before she regains her composure. And with that, Byul knows Yongsun's seriously-I-hate-you attitude is just a facade.

"Can I come in?" The blonde asks shyly, scared that Yongsun might turn her away.

The older girl doesn't make a sound but moves to the side so that she's not blocking the entrance. So Byulyi slides inside, curious about Yongsun's living space.

A small dog comes barking and wiggling its tail, Byulyi's face immediately lights up.

"This must be Jjing Jjing!" she thinks out loud, forgetting the dog's owner being mad at her for a moment. She extends her hand towards the dog to pet it.

"You'll be staying here tonight, right?" Yongsun asks all of a sudden, catching both hers and Jjingie's -who was sniffing her hand- attention.

"Yeah," Byulyi says awkwardly, "If that won't be a bother. Please."

Yongsun nods, face still neutral. "Sleep on the couch."

Byulyi, surprised by the other girl's lack of reaction, speaks up, "Anything you want."

Yongsun makes no sound as she goes into a room -her bedroom, perhaps?- and leaves a confused Byulyi alone with an excited Jjing Jjing. That's when Byulyi knows she has to pull them into a serious talk. She can't go with her plan of acting like nothing had happened so that everything would go to normal in the end. So when Yongsun comes back in the room, hands full of blankets and a pillow, she says,

"Can we talk?"

Yongsun gulps but doesn't waver, as if she was expecting for this question to be thrown, "Talk then."

Byulyi looks at the ground, her confidence from earlier suddenly vanishing, "Well, uhm, I don't know how to say this." She looks over to Yongsun, hoping for some assistance with the dialogue but the older girl is just standing there silently, burrows furrowed.

"The other day, uh.." Byulyi tries to continue clumsily, hoping she's not saying something too stupid, "I was wrong to snap at you like that. I mean, you were wrong to pressure me but─"

"Pressure you?" Yongsun exclaims, giving her a reaction for the first time that day, "I didn't pressure you, why are you complicating a simple request like me asking if you're going to move here? My heart isn't invulnerable, you know. I knew it would hurt me sooner or later if you had stayed in Bucheon. And─and the truth is, it did already!"

"I'm sorry!" Byulyi replies quickly, a dumb smile spreading all over her face, "I didn't mean it like that. And does it matter really? Let's move past that, I'm here now."

"I just want to be understood by you. I'm not mad at you because you rejected me, I'm mad because you misunderstood and acted on it out of impulsiveness," Yongsun says, her expression getting softer, "And I want to understand you too. Can you tell me the reason why you were hesi─ Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh?" Byulyi says, rubbing her nape like a kid getting caught eating too many candies, "It's just, well, you truly acknowledged my existence for the first time today. And you're not frowning too so that's a bonus."

"I─" Yongsun stops talking all of a sudden, getting conscious of herself. "I'm not... I'm still mad at you!" She throws the things she's holding at Byul's arms and then goes into her room, shutting the door with a bang.

Seeing Yongsun's flushed face despite the older's efforts to cover it, Byulyi only smiles bigger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! just 2 or 3 chapters to go now :((  
> also you can follow me on tumblr @missbyulyi  
> (i know i shared this fic on a different account but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
> (it's a sideblog so i can't follow back)


	16. shared days

On her first day in Seoul, they are still bickering.

"Unnie! Yongsun unnie! Can you give me a lift to my workplace?"

The older girl sighs and makes a face, "You're troublesome, did you know that?"

Byulyi pouts, sad to see Yongsun get angry at her, "Oh... If that's the case I can go by myself."

Yongsun throws her a sharp look, mouth curling downwards. "Did I say that I won't drop you off? Do you even know how to go there?"

"But you said─"

"Yah! Do you want to get lost and worry me? I said I'll drop you off."

Byulyi blinks, "Okay then."

"If you're ready, let's go."

Apparently, Yongsun likes to sing along to songs on the radio, well, not sing along but hum the track enthusiastically. Byulyi finds it strange at first but then gives in, finding Yongsun absolutely adorable.

Yongsun stops the car when they reach their destination and turns to Byulyi. Resting her arm on the back of Byul's seat she speaks, "Text me when you're done with work. I'll pick you up."

Surprised at how bold Yongsun is being, Byulyi can't help but grin a little. She likes the way Yongsun is adapting to the role of strong, confident unnie.

"Sure ma'am."

 

**//**

 

On her second day in Seoul, Byulyi buys Yongsun flowers.

She hadn't planned it beforehand, just tempted at the sight of beautiful flowers inside the flower shop that is near the company she works in. So when Yongsun finally comes to pick her up, she presents the flowers to her in a dramatic matter.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady."

And she loves the way Yongsun's face breaks into a smile so big that she doesn't know how it fits her face.

"Shut up." The older says, holding a hand on her face to cover up how furiously she's blushing.

Byulyi puts the flowers in the backseat carefully and then buckles her seatbelt. "You love it."

Yongsun starts the car and murmurs in such a soft voice that Byul almost doesn't catch it. "Yeah, maybe I love it."

 

**//**

 

On the third day, she tells Yongsun.

It must be hard to stay with someone in the same house and ignore the person all time. So at the end, they settle the conflicts between each other.

"Hey," Byulyi says when they see each other again at the end of the workday, in Yongsun's car, "I'm sorry about everything, okay? I was inconsiderate of your feelings. But, uhm, I had my own reasons too. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did, I know that but hear me out please."

And Yongsun does, growing more and more curious with every movement Byul's mouth make. She gestures her to start talking and turns her whole body towards her, giving her attention properly.

"Ah, it's a bit hard to talk about," Byulyi chuckles nervously, looking anywhere but Yongsun, "So I'll just get to the point. Well, uh, my father... he was... really against me being gay. So when I came out to him, he didn't react very nicely." Byulyi blurts out, "Like... hitting me and stuff. Well, there was always some emotional abuse but I think that was the last straw. I guess he really wasn't a good man." She gulps, still not daring to look at Yongsun's face, "My mom and sisters were okay with me being the way I am. Also, they were fed up with my father so... one day we managed to throw him out. He hasn't come back ever since but... uh, I just didn't want to leave my family. I think I was scared for myself more than I was for the─"

And suddenly, Yongsun is hugging her tightly, Byul's body stuck between the car door and Yongsun's petite frame. She feels wetness on her shoulder and realizes Yongsun's crying, sobbing silently.

Byulyi lets out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding and hugs Yongsun back, just as tightly. "Why are you crying?"

"I... I'm so sorry!" Yongsun manages to say, voice muffled because her entire head is buried in Byul's shoulder, "I didn't consider what you were going through and─ Oh God! I can't even imagine what you've been feeling. Do you feel betrayed by me? I'm sorry, Byul-ah. And I've been giving you the cold shoulder. I'm horrible."

Byulyi can't help but giggle a little. "No, you were right in your own way. Just like I was right in mine. You don't have to say sorry."

"But─"

Byulyi shushes Yongsun by gently pulling her head deeper into her shoulder, so close to Byulyi that she can feel Yongsun's lips on her neck. "You didn't know, it's okay."

Minutes later, when they're calmer Yongsun slowly untangles herself from Byulyi's embrace, eyes puffy and nose red from crying so much. She looks right into Byulyi's eyes, taking one of her hands in hers. "Don't worry from now on, alright? Unnie will take care of you."

 

**//**

 

On the fifth day, Byulyi knows she can technically call her mother, her sisters or even Wheein to come and help her look for an apartment.

She doesn't do it though.

Instead, she just sticks to her excuse. ("Unnie, I'm extremely busy with work, one more day please?") And deep down she's sure Yongsun knows that isn't true, she can look for a house even on the ride home with her smartphone. Maybe that means Yongsun wants Byulyi to stick around for a little more.

Byulyi loves it, really. Yongsun's couch is fluffy and always open for cuddles in front of the television. Byulyi knows Yongsun likes it when she backhugs her after a long day because despite the whines the older girl lets out she never makes a move to push Byulyi away, even pulls her back when the blonde tries to cut their spooning session short. ("You can't go after you just warmed me up!")

They have grown so comfortable around each other that it makes Byulyi wonder. Are they dating now? Who should take the first step? They've already confessed to each other. So the next step would naturally be...

Asking her out.

 

**//**

 

On the seventh day, they go to grocery shopping together.

It shouldn't mean so much and maybe it wouldn't if it wasn't for the way Yongsun looks up to her excitedly before saying, "Ooh! There's special sale in the milk section. Let's go before they buy all of it, hurry!" Which makes Byulyi think, _huh, I wouldn't mind living like this forever._

So she pays for the stuff they buy as a thank you to Yongsun for letting Byulyi stay at her house, they put the shopping bag in the car silently and when they settle in the car Yongsun declares that she's making jajangmyeon for dinner.

And it's a bliss because she loves jajangmyeon and loves the way Yongsun spends time in the kitchen, humming to a song in her head.

She comes to realize that maybe she loves Yongsun a little, too.

 

**//**

 

On the tenth day, her mother and sisters visit.

It's not planned and it's Yongsun who answers the door. And a few seconds later she calls Byulyi, voice skeptic as she eyes Byulyi's family members. It's not until Byulyi drags her feet to the entrance of Yongsun's apartment and sees her mother and sisters, all of them supporting the same devilish smile. No wonder Yongsun looks a bit scared.

"Huh?" Byulyi says, surprised, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yah, unnie! Is that a way to greet your family members?" Her youngest sister exclaims, looking at her mother and other sister for support.

"What? You brat! Is this a way to greet your oldest sister?"

Her mother cuts in like she always does at their meaningless bickering, "Byul," she says, smiling knowingly at her, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your... friend?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry." Byulyi says, putting a reassuring hand on Yongsun's shoulder, "This is Kim Yongsun. We, uh, we met through the internet." Byulyi lies a little and then turns to Yongsun, "And this is my mom and these are my sisters, Seulgi and Yesol."

Byulyi doesn't know how but in an extremely short span of time, she is shoved aside her family member's attention all directed at Yongsun.

Didn't they at least miss Byulyi a little?

"And, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?" Her mother continues to interrogate Yongsun.

"I am a kindergarten teacher." Yongsun answers, now visibly relaxed around Byul's family.

"Ah!" Byul's mother giggles with joy, elbowing Seulgi in the ribs, "You're such a nice girl. Smart and kind. With a secure job too!"

"Mom!" Byulyi interrupts, not wanting them to bother Yongsun anymore, "Don't get me wrong but why are you here?"

"To help you get an apartment of course." her mother says, "Because you don't seem like you're doing that anytime soon and we just didn't want you to bother this wonderful young lady any more."

"She's not a bother, really." Yongsun says from where she's sitting, giving Byulyi a fond smile that makes her heart flutter. "She's really... helpful. I like having her around."

Her sisters let out a synchronized 'aww' and Byul flushes a little.

"But still," Her mother begins, "Two people being around each other all the time isn't healthy. I mean in... special friendships like you two have."

Byul's mom winks at her when Yongsun's not looking and Byulyi buries her face in her hands, embarrassed.

 

**//**

 

On the fifteenth day, they find an apartment.

It's a nice one, really. It has a large living room with black floor tiles and white painted walls. But most importantly, it's only a ten minutes walk from Yongsun's.

She hadn't moved out of Yongsun's yet. So they decide to make their last days count. Since Byulyi's work schedule had stopped being so hectic, they're able to go to places more freely.

So one night Byulyi suggests, "Unnie, let's go somewhere."

Yongsun tilts her head to the side, questioning, "Huh? Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere, please?"

Making up her mind Yongsun gets up in a flash, holding Byul's hand and pulling her along. "Okay, let's go! I know where to take you."

Yongsun takes her to an arcade and they get ten coins each. They agree on competing, because why not, and it all becomes a mess not long after.

"I won! Right, I'm winning!" Yongsun jumps up and down with excitement, laughing carelessly.

She looks so beautiful like that, face stripped off of all of her worries, her biggest concern beating Byulyi in a first-person shooting game. And maybe Byulyi is getting a little bit crazy herself because she lets Yongsun win.

On their way back home Byulyi gets them ice cream -since she lost- and Yongsun constantly mocks Byulyi for losing almost every game they had played.

At some point Byulyi can't take it anymore. So she exclaims, "I let you win!"

"That's what all the losers say!"

"Well, you must have said that a lot then."

Yongsun gasps, her face wearing a comical expression, "How dare you say that?"

"I... well, it's true!"

"True?" Yongsun repeats, "I can't believe I've been living with a traitor in my house all that time!"

They come to a stop suddenly, both staring at each other threateningly. "Wow, you've been bragging all that time because I let you win and I'm the traitor?"

Yongsun pokes her stomach. "Don't get so cocky."

"Hah! You're the cocky one!" Byulyi whines, not taking competition well. "So ungrateful."

Yongsun smiles mischievously, eyes glinting. "Here," she says, "Compete with this." She takes a spoon of her ice cream and wipes it in Byul's face.

Feeling the coldness on her cheek Byulyi raises her eyebrows, "You did not just do that!" And slams her ice cream cone straight into Yongsun's face.

Despite being the one who started this Yongsun's overly shocked, one hand going to wipe the ice cream out of her face, "Moon Byulyi, you're on. This is a battle."

They're laughing, screaming and throwing each other half melted ice cream. A few passersby are eyeing them, probably wondering what are those two strange girls are doing in the middle of the night.

Their quarrel ends when Yongsun makes a loud noise -which strangely resembles a dolphin's- and Byulyi covers her mouth with her hand quickly, colliding their bodies in the progress. They are now a tangled mess, stumbling and eventually falling down. But they giggle at the weird turn of events, not caring about the judging looks the people around give.

"How did we─how did this happen?" Yongsun manages to say between fits of giggles, breath hitching, "Byul-ah, let's get up."

Byul sighs with happiness, "Let's go home."

 

**//**

 

On the seventeenth day, when she comes back to Yongsun's apartment there's a bed where the couch is supposed to be.

Byulyi turns to Yongsun with curiosity when she sees it and the other girl is looking at the ground shyly, trying to hide her face. But then she raises her head, giving Byulyi a blissful smile.

"It's a gift." she explains, "For your house, I mean. Also you've been mentioning that you have backaches. And I thought it might be because you've been sleeping on the couch."

Byulyi blinks once, twice and opens her mouth to talk. But then decides against it and closes her it again.

The truth is, Byulyi is tired. Tired of dancing around the whatever relationship they have while Yongsun's so sweet and considerate. Always thinking of Byulyi along her own needs.

So Byulyi inhales, exhales and moves forward suddenly.

Catching Yongsun by surprise, she puts her hands on the sides of the older's shoulders and presses their lips together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers :) the next chapter is going to be the last one probably  
> also i know i can't respond to your comments always but know that every comment means a lot to me and greatly appreciated so... thanks!!


	17. love

Yongsun responds abruptly, moving her mouth with Byul's in sync. One of her hands gets tangled in Byul's hair while the other is on the blonde's hips, steadying her. In search of a more comfortable position, Byulyi slides her own arms to small of Yongsun's back, effectively embracing the other girl. As their lips dance on each other Byulyi, despite being the one to initiate the kiss, loses the control to Yongsun. The older girl tilts her head and gives an experimental lick to Byul's lower lip, demanding entrance. Byul fulfills the older's wish and lets her in. She presses harder into Yongsun's mouth, feeling her nose brush against the kindergarten teacher's cheek. But before she can pull back she feels a hot, hot wetness. Yongsun's tongue is eagerly exploring her mouth suddenly. Both of her hands slide in Byul's hair, trying to find their way in now messy locks.

Byulyi's lungs burn with the need for oxygen and she parts her lips from Yongsun's strawberry flavored ones with a pop sound. Both stare at each other, chests heaving.

"W─wow." Yongsun manages to say after a while of deep breathing, "Wow."

Byulyi licks her lips and tastes Yongsun's chapstick, "Wow indeed." Then she sees Yongsun gulp. Noticing how red her face had become Byulyi tries to look anywhere but Yongsun. Which pretty troublesome simply because of the fact that their faces being only a few centimeters apart. Feeling the breeze of Yongsun's exhales on her cheek, Byulyi finally gathers the strength to speak again despite being lost for words, "Unnie... I... uhm... we..."

Yongsun shushes her by pressing her index finger against her own pair of lips, "Don't. You're going to say something dumb."

Feeling her pride hurt -even though the older girl's statement is probably true- Byulyi pouts, "I am not!"

Yongsun smiles as she comes closer and eventually bonds her hands together at the back of Byulyi's neck. "You are. I might have to shut you up."

"Oh?" Byulyi raises her eyebrows, "Try it then."

And their lips are joined together again, moving simultaneously.

 

**//**

 

It's not until much later, at night when they're sitting side by side on Byul's new bed they talk about it.

"So.." Yongsun begins lazily, "Anything you want to say to me?"

"Me?" Byulyi asks, shifting to face the older girl, "Like what?"

Yongsun rolls her eyes but it's clear that she's not annoyed because a grin is visible on her face. "Figure it out. Come on."

"Hmm." Byulyi begins, curling one arm on Yongsun's waist just because she can, "Give me a clue."

Yongsun snuggles closer and rests her cheek against Byul's shoulder. "It's something you should've done about us."

"Especially me or is it something you could have done too?" Byulyi plays dumb, curious about Yongsun's reaction.

Yongsun pouts. "Well, I could've but I wouldn't."

Byulyi snorts, amazed at Yongsun's ability to play hard to get. "Kim Yongsun." she begins, "Be my girlfriend?"

"Mmm..." Yongsun makes a face, as though she's thinking, "Maybe. I'll let you know."

"Huh? Is that so?" Byulyi playfully moves her shoulder, making Yongsun's head jump a little, "Then maybe I'll ask other girls."

Yongsun gives her a sharp glare, unamused. "Never gonna happen."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, I am jealous!" Yongsun bursts and then covers the redness on her face immediately, "I am your stupid girlfriend."

Byulyi giggles at the sudden change of Yongsun's behavior, from playful to possessive. She pats Yongsun's head as she speaks up reassuringly, "Nah, no other girl is quite like you. I only see you, really."

"You... I─" Yongsun apparently is lost for words so instead, she settles on expressing emotions with her fists, giving Byulyi a few light slaps on her shoulder. Byulyi blocks the most, the ones that get away doesn't hurt anyway.

But that doesn't stop Byul from yelping, "Unnie, stop!"

Yongsun's hit stop but she's still giving Byulyi a disgusted look, "How do you say stuff like this all the time?"

"Well, now that we're girlfriends it's only gonna get worse." Byulyi states, "And you can't do anything about it, honey."

Yongsun fake-grimaces, trying to cover up an amused grin, "Yeah, we had a good run. Let's break up."

"Noo!" Byulyi whines, "You can't break up with me. What will I do without you? I can't lose the sun of my life. I'd get cold!"

"Sun of my life?" Yongsun quotes, "That's so cheesy. Ugh."

"You'll get used to it."

"I'll try for you. You're lucky you're hot."

Byul gasps, "I should've known your intentions when you got me a bed out of all things for a house gift."

"I don't see you complaining."

"That is correct, the sun of my life."

"Argh."

 

**//**

 

"Why do you pay rent for your own apartment when you're always here somehow?"

Byulyi looks up from the chair she's sitting in, face breaking into a grin. "Baby! I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday." Noticing Byulyi's pout Yongsun's gaze softens, sitting on the couch she continues, "But I missed you too."

Byul's face lightens up and she gets up from where she's sitting to snuggle Yongsun up. She buries her face in the crook of Yongsun's neck, her favorite spot. They stay like this for a while. For so long that Yongsun can't be indifferent to it anymore.

"Did you have a rough day at work?"

Byulyi shakes her head, her nose tickling Yongsun as it moves sideways."Nope. I just like the way you spoil me when I do that."

This earns a pinch to her side but Byul had been anticipating it so she doesn't flinch. Instead, she takes one of Yongsun's hands, starts playing with it, caressing her fingers on Yongsun's. She hears Yongsun sigh softly. When she looks up she sees the girl's eyes closed, face relaxed beneath the artificial light produced by the living room's lamp. She's so beautiful, even ethereal. Not even doing something in particular but she's effortlessly pretty, inside and out. Just looking at her makes something shift in Byulyi's stomach, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading all over her insides. And suddenly she's on fire, flames of her love burning her heart with such an intensity that she needs to get it out. Her brain demands her to verbalize the feeling immediately as if the words will fade away into ashes if she doesn't say it now.

"I love you."

There's a pause, a shift in the mood. Yongsun's eyes go wide and everything falls into dangerous silence for a moment. The only things Byul can hear now is her own unsteady heartbeats and Yongsun's almost soundless breathing.

The older brings their faces closer, so gently that Byulyi thinks they're living in slow-motion for a heartbeat, and whispers against Byulyi's lips before kissing her deeply. "I love you too."

Both unable to stop smiling widely, it takes them a while to properly kiss that time.

 

**//**

 

"You never told me about your ex."

They're lying beside each other, trying to even their breathing after... doing activities. Yongsun eyes her briefly like she's trying to figure out if she's joking or serious. Sensing this Byulyi continues talking. "I mean the one who made you get drunk and text me."

Yongsun's lips curl in a scowl and she looks honestly pissed, "That's a strange thing after we just... we─"

"Had sex?"

"Yep."

Byulyi shrugs, "I'm curious."

Yongsun runs a hand through her hair, her lips red and plump. She speaks up, "Hmm... You want to know how I got drunk, I think?"

Byulyi nods, eager to listen to the story. Which makes Yongsun sigh defeatedly. "Okay. As I told you before, we met at university. But didn't see each other much. So fast forward a few years later we graduated we met again at this reunion party. And we started dating. We went out for... uh, a year? Something like that and we had problems. Always fighting out of stupid reasons.But I loved him." She pauses, throwing Byul a curious look at the love part. Seeing the other girl not react she goes on, "Never mind. It turns out he was cheating on me with some girl from work. I learned when I coincidentally was at the same cafe they were eating lunch one day. They were feeding each other. Ugh." She shivers at the memory. "So we break up. And he's all smug. He even told me I was boring!"

Byul caresses Yongsun's closer arm like she's trying to comfort him. "Aww, baby. He's an idiot. You're, like, the most fun person ever. Really! I mean it. I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Yongsun gives her a warm smile. Showing her dimples and white teeth. It vanishes when Byulyi says, "Go on though. I wanna hear the embarrassing details of this story."

"You're insufferable." Yongsun huffs, but still picks up the story from where she had left, "So she started dating the other girl. And I was single. It's not because I couldn't forget about him. It's just that I wanted to be alone. But then I was too alone. None of my friends wanted to talk about him, well because they hated him. So all of the anger, hurt and the petty emotions bottled up inside of me. Then they broke free when I saw a picture on his instagram."

"You know, usually when people go through that kind of breakups they simply unfollow each other, maybe even block the other person."

"I wanted to show him I wasn't petty!"

"Unnie, you were petty." Byulyi chuckles.

"Shut up. Why do you look so amused by this story?" Yongsun scolds her, "Laughing at my pain, really."

"I'm just... happy you got dumped?"

"You're strange. Anyway you know the rest, I got really drunk. Texted you instead of him. And now we're here."

Byulyi faces the ceiling, placing her arms under her head. "That's strange only one man's stupidy causes all kinds of wonderful events."

"And what would those wonderful events be?" Yongsun teases, "I can't recall."

Byul pokes her bare stomach, feeling Yongsun's abs. How can a mere kindergarten teacher have so many abs anyway? "Meeting me, of course."

"Yeah," Yongsun smiles, "Meeting you."

"Also that guy's a real jerk. I'd feel sorry for his new girlfriend but I can't, knowing they hurt you together."

"Nah, I have a girlfriend better than he'll ever have. No need to feel bad."

"Oh, really?" Byulyi giggles, slowly closing the gap between them. "Tell me about this girlfriend."

"She's cheesy, a bit annoying sometimes, I don't know why but she likes my neck so much. She's kind of a loser really."

"Unnie!" Byulyi grunts, "You make me sound bad. And you crack your neck so much, I have to put special care!"

"Okay, okay," Yongsun admits, petting Byul's hair, "The point is, I love my girlfriend so much."

 

**//**

 

Many months later, on a cold December night Byulyi's phone buzzes. She's returning home from work, completely exhausted. So she decides against taking her phone from her pocket and carries on with her walk. But whoever is texting is insistent, so Byul gives up and smiles when she sees the texter's ID.

 

**From: Yongdonnie ❤️❤️❤️♥️♥️♥️ (18.21):**

Byuliee-aah

I got you a present for your birthday

It's a surprise ^^

Also

Can you get some chocolate on your way over

Oh

And food for Jjingie

Why aren't you answering -_-

And I just remembered

We're out of milk

Hurry up and come~~

 

Smile growing bigger, she types back a response.

 

**To: Yongdonn❤️ie ♥️♥️ (18.30):**

got it~~

on my way

love you

♥️.♥️

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy this wraps it up!! thanks to all of you who commented, left kudos or even simply read :)) 
> 
> also i'm thinking about writing a few bonus chapters (drabbles, actually) so if some of you have ideas or scenes you want to see between them please comment and i'll try writing (i don't know when tho)
> 
> hey i'm starting uni tomorrow wish me luck :)) and i'll see you in different stories hopefully!!


	18. +bonus #1

The small coffee shop is crowded with all kinds all noise; people chatting happily with the sound of the coffee machine in the background. Out of all people in the shop, only one particular girl is feeling a bit annoyed.

"Unnie? Yongsunnie? You okay?"

The sweet voice of her girlfriend of four months pulls Yongsun out of her trance, she stares at the unsuspecting girl blankly. It's not her fault, really. Yongsun knows this. And she's an adult, she should be able to take a little jealousy. But then, she had realized in the past few minutes, maybe she's not as mature as she likes to think.

The waitress, Minjee, her name tag reads, is staring at the blonde attentively ever since they had arrived at the shop. Yongsun thinks the girl maybe knows Byulyi from somewhere at first, perhaps she is trying to remember from where? But then Byulyi drops her fork and as she leans down to get it her cleavage shows the slightest bit and─ There it is. The waitress' solid stare shifts, goes down from Byul's pretty face to her chest area.

Yongsun feels nearly offended at the waitress' shameless gaze. Byul is with someone, can't she see?

The Minjee girl is supposedly arranging the shelves, which are coincidentally right in front of the table Yongsun and Byulyi are sitting in. Yongsun knows, is sure of it, those stupid shelves don't need adjustments and that annoying girl is just doing this because she wants to take a better look of Byulyi's glowing beauty.

Yongsun thinks the fuck not.

So she brings her chair closer to Byul's and takes one of her hands in hers all while looking dead straight into the girl's eyes. She doesn't flinch for some reason and instead starts walking, closer and closer to their table.

"Hello," She says, giving Byul an exclusive smile that makes Yongsun's insides burn with irritation, "Are you enjoying your coffee?"

The nerve of some people, really.

The girl has short reddish hair and a bunch of tattoos which Yongsun knows Byulyi doesn't show but finds cool inside. Her suspicion gets confirmed when she catches Byulyi briefly eyeing the girl's arms, taking the sight in. Yongsun scowls internally.

"Yeah, thank you." Byulyi answers the question directed at her, "You make really good coffee."

The waitress' smile widens, a hopeful glint on her eyes, "What about your _friend_ over here?"

Her words have a sharp double meaning in it but Yongsun holds herself back, letting her oblivious girlfriend speak for her. "Uh, I imagine my _friend_ likes the coffee too."

Getting the confirmation she had wanted the waitress speaks, "Very well," She lowers her voice a little, leaning closer to Byul, "Then if you like the coffee so much why don't you─"

"Her girlfriend." Yongsun interrupts, sensing what the girl is about to say. Two pairs of eyes turn to her in an instant; one questioning, one plainly amused.

"Excuse me?" The waitress asks, suddenly bewildered.

Yongsun looks at the girl challengingly and repeats, "I'm not her friend. I'm her girlfriend."

Minjee glances back at Byul clearly searching for some kind of denial. But instead, Byulyi says, "Uh, sorry. I wasn't aware of your intentions when I─ um, I'm sorry."

Yongsun feels Byul's a little bit embarrassed to turn down the girl. So she decides to not to be so rude after all and shuts her mouth until the waitress walks away.

"Is that why you've been staring into space since we ordered?"

She turns to Byulyi who's giving her a cheeky smile, clearly amused at Yongsun's unexpected outburst.

Yongsun frowns. "How can you be so oblivious?" She exclaims, "She has been undressing you with her filthy eyes."

Byulyi gives a hearty laugh. "I don't notice other girls' stares since I'm only looking at you." Yongsun glares at Byul, unimpressed after spending too much time with the girl. Which makes Byul giggle a little bit more. "Yongdonnie, you're scary when you're jealous."

"I'm glad at least one of us is enjoying my discomfort."

Byul smiles, bringing their bodies closer to hug her tightly. "Darling, do you know how cute you are?"

Yongsun pouts, liking the attention. "I don't know. Maybe, tell me more?"

They dive into each other's existence again, the waitress forgotten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you guys that i'll write drabbles haha better late than never


	19. +bonus #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah guess what?  
> i'm back with more fluff and inappropriate humor

Byulyi and Yongsun decide to take a stroll at the park today, taking advantage of the sweet autumn weather surrounding them. They walk chatting, hand in hand.

“What?” Byulyi challenges, one eyebrow shooting up, “What do you mean Hot Summer is better than 4 Walls? Nothing is better than 4 Walls!” Yongsun turns to her in disbelief, giving her a look which makes Byulyi correct herself without being told to. “Except my beautiful girlfriend’s existence, of course. Love you, Yongdonnie.”

Despite Byul’s efforts Yongsun doesn’t look convinced at all, her mouth curling downwards. “Maybe you should ask Krystal out.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that.” Byulyi giggles, “You know she would be too busy to date. I’m stuck with you.”

Yongsun smacks her lightly on the shoulder. “Yah! I can’t stand ungrateful people like you.”

“I know, you can’t stand me. You,” Byulyi says with a hint of amusement in her voice, “Go down on me.”

Yongsun gasps, turn bright red and starts to spit nonsense all while Byulyi’s uncontrollably laughing. “You… I─You can’t…. This has nothing to do with…. Shut up!”

Byulyi tries to stop her laughing as she tries to avoid Yongsun’s punches, the kind she throws when she’s embarrassed beyond belief. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But your reactions are so funny!”

Yongsun presses her hands to her burning cheeks, a weak attempt to cool them off. “You… Don’t make perverted jokes like that!”

Byulyi smiles sweetly at Yongsun, taking the other girl’s hands off of her face with one hand, “But Yongsun-ah, aren’t you the more perverted one among us?”

Her remark results in Yongsun giving her a death glare, eyes burning with fire. “Moon Byulyi stop talking right now.”

Byulyi hides the smile crawling on her face and forces herself to change the topic. “So, are we still meeting Hyejin and Wheein for dinner tomorrow?”

“Hmm.” Yongsun takes her hand again, “It depends on you actually. You know I get off from work earlier than you. But Wheein’s coming all the way from Bucheon so it would be unpolite to decline the offer.”

Byul nods, “I know. And I kind of miss her. Whenever she comes to visit she and Hyejin are always glued up to each other.”

Yongsun giggles. “Are you jealous now?”

“No!” Byulyi denies quickly, “But… you know… she was my friend first!”

Yongsun gives her a sympathetic smile, patting her head with her free hand. “You know they’re a little bit more than friends. Give it some time, okay? They’ll work it out.”

They continue walking in comfortable silence, both thinking about different things until─

“Yongsun? Why are you stopping? Do your feet hurt because I can─”

“My ex’s here.”

“Huh? Which one?”

“The asshole one. And he’s heading towards us.”

Yongsun watches Byul’s eyes flick with anger and then she turns to her. “Do you want me to play nice or…?”

Yongsun curls an arm around her shoulders, assuring her. “Act as you want, okay?”

And then, moments later, a tall man wearing jogging clothes is standing beside them, looking at Yongsun with an unreadable look on his face.

“Yongsun?” He calls, “Is that you?”

“Oh,” Yongsun fakes surprised, “Jaesang? It’s been a while.”

The man tries to come closer to give her a hug but Yongsun takes a step back offering him a firm handshake.

“So,” The man, Jaesang, begins, “What have you been up to?”

“Ah, you know, this and that.” Yongsun gives him a polite smile, “You?”

“Same as you.” He answers and turns to Byulyi as if he just noticed her presence, “Ah, I know your friend. You post a lot of pictures of you two in your Instagram, with lots of hearts and stuff. You guys seem like such close friends.”

Before Byulyi can react Yongsun cuts in. “Girlfriends.”

“Huh?” The man looks to Yongsun, confused, “Well, I guess you’re girls and friends so yes, girl friends.”

“No, Jaesang, I mean we’re in a relationship.”

“You…” Jaesang guy’s eyes go wide, “You turned lesbian? What the hell?”

“Uh, sorry to interrupt but people who like both genders exist.” Byulyi feels the need to defend her girlfriend. “Also, I heard about what you did. Not cool. I would like you to stay away from _my_ Yongsun, okay?”

Jaesang looks like he just got hit in the face with a baseball bat for a second before he regains his composure, “No, no, no. Yongsun,” He says with a persistency that gets on Byulyi’s nerves, “After I broke up with you, I never found happiness with another woman again. I want you to take me back.”

_Well, that’s embarrassing_ , Byulyi thinks while crossing her arms, _For him of course._

Yongsun gapes after hearing what the man has to say and Byulyi knows that her girlfriends is starting to get angry.

“What?” The said angry girlfriend exclaims, her voice going higher and higher like a volcano getting ready to erupt, “You made me feel horrible, cheated on me and now you’re saying that? Who do you think you are?”

Jaesang looks puzzled like he’s not progressing the idea of getting rejected properly. “Are you really choosing this lesbo over me?”

Yongsun is silent for a moment but Byulyi knows, senses the volcano in her has erupted and will burn Jaesang’s unreasonable sentences into ashes.

“You,” Yongsun points her index finger to the man accusingly, “That _lesbo_ you’re talking about is better than you in every way. She treats me with a respect and love like you’ve never done. And I don’t know why I am even having this conversation with you since the only thing you’re doing is wasting my precious time which I could’ve spent with my amazing girlfriend who is the love of my life. Now get lost, please.”

Byulyi really tries to not to blush at Yongsun’s words but she fails, feeling the blood rush to her face. She tries to cover it up by focusing on the ground, taking the sight of yellow leaves in. So she misses Yongsun’s and the man’s last words to each other, her heart beating rapidly and a stupid smile finding home on her face, barely aware of the man’s departure.

When she gathers enough courage to look up again she’s met by Yongsun’s gentle eyes, the girl smiling warmly.

And it’s enough answer to the all the questions floating around in her head.

Still, she can’t help but ask shyly, “You really meant that?”

Yongsun smile widens and her gaze drops to the ground briefly, only to find its way to Byul’s face a moment later again. “I did.”

Byul thinks it’s strange she’s being shy around her girlfriend of months but despite her thoughts she lets out an embarrassed giggle. Hoping her bangs are covering up a part of her red face, she answers, “Thank you. I feel the same way too.”

Yongsun doesn’t say anything, just squeezes her hand and it makes Byulyi feel way better than she’s ever expected.


	20. +bonus #3

“Miss Kim?” One of the little ones asks timidly, “Can I have another box of juice please?”

Yongsun smiles and ruffles the child’s hair. “Tell me how many did you have already, Sunhye-ah?”

The child looks guilty suddenly, she lowers her voice when answering. “I had three.”

“Three?” Yongsun repeats, surprised, “Who gave you three boxes?”

The girl fiddles with the hem of her light blue dress. “I took one from you and another from Miss Bae. And then an extra one from the kind lady Miss Bae brought.”

Yongsun looks up to see Joohyun and Seulgi chatting happily, eating their sandwiches. She doesn’t have the heart to go over there and disturb them.

Turning back to Sunhye, she half-scolds, “You shouldn’t drink so much juice. You can get sick, Sunhye-ah.”

The 6-year-old pouts. “I know. But it’s so delicious!”

Yongsun giggles a little. “Yeah. But I think you had enough for today.”

The first field trip of the spring always gets chaotic with overly excited children running around the picnic area and exhausted teachers. But this time Yongsun can’t focus on any of it.

That dumb Moon Byulyi hasn’t called her since yesterday morning. How could she not check up on her girlfriend? Yongsun knows it’s a stupid thing to be mad about. But Byul is on a business trip, so far away from her since the last Thursday which is almost a week ago. Is Yongsun wrong to anticipate a text message from her girlfriend?

After patting the small girl in the head for one last time, she makes her way towards Seulgi and Joohyun.

“Hey.” She greets with the lack of her usual enthusiasm.

“Hey Yongsun.” Joohyun replies, “Is everything alright? You seem tired.”

Before she can say anything Seulgi starts talking with a grin. “I think unnie is just sad that Byulyi unnie is away.”

Joohyun smacks her shoulder. “Yah, can’t you see that she’s bummed?”

Yongsun takes one the sandwiches, “It’s not just that. We haven’t talked since yesterday morning.”

Her statement seems to amuse her two friends. They look at each other meaningfully. “Aww, Yongsunnie. Maybe she’s just busy.”

“She can be! All I’m asking for is a text message.”

Joohyun gives her a small smile. “Why don’t you text her then?”

“Then it would be admitting defeat!”

“You’re so immature.” Seulgi chips in.

“It’s not like you two make the most mature couple either.” Yongsun shots back, “And you’re only saying that because you’re closer to Byul.”

“Hey, what did I do?” Joohyun asks, obviously confused now.

“You laughed at my misery!” Yongsun answers grumpily, then feels the need to clarify her actions “Okay, okay. I just miss her very much. And I just felt like I was the one who was missing the other more.”

“Well, in relationships stuff like that can- Oh, wait.” Joohyun stops talking and points to somewhere that’s facing Yongsun’s back, “Isn’t that Byulyi?”

“Huh?” Yongsun doesn’t waste time and she turns, just in the right time to spot a now dark brown haired girl heading to their direction. She’s wearing black jeans and a sleeveless shirt, looking really good if Yongsun has to be honest. For a few seconds she doesn’t realize she’s spotted but then Seulgi calls her name and she smiles dumbly, waving at them as she comes closer and closer. She’s too slow and Yongsun’s impatience flicks a switch in her brain.

So, she gets up from where she’s sitting and runs to her girlfriend. She doesn’t even care about all the curious eyes watching. She just misses Byulyi, her cute dimples and cheesy jokes.

Byul’s looks surprised to see her girlfriend sprinting towards her at first, her eyebrows shoot up and her lips part. But just after a second her expression is even joyous than before, she quickens her steps to match Yongsun’s speed.

They meet halfway with a bone crushing hug. Byulyi bending a little to hold Yongsun comfortably in her arms and Yongsun burying her face in Byul’s neck. A kind of embrace that makes Yongsun feel like she’s floating because of happiness and the fact that Byul’s lifting her a few inches from the ground.

“I’m happy to see you too.” Byul speaks firstly with a smug smile all over her face, “I see you’re excited.”

Yongsun pouts at her reaction, her girlfriend’s proud-of-herselfness irritating her. “I thought you were coming back on Thursday.”

Byul disengages herself from the hug. “I lied to surprise you.”

“This is not very nice now, is it?”

The kindergarten teacher feels that Byul wants to do more, maybe pull her closer and kiss her but she composes herself in front of the curious six year olds and replies, “It made you happy.”

“Yeah, it did.” Yongsun can’t fight back anymore, “But I was sulking the whole morning because you didn’t text me.”

Byul lowers her voice a bit, “Aww, baby.”

Normally Yongsun would reply with the same flirty tone but she suddenly gets reminded by the picnic that surrounds them when a kid -Jiwon, 6, has an obsession about stuffed toys- pokes her in the arm, catching her attention.

“Miss Kim?” She asks, looking a little bit unsure, “And Miss Kim’s friend unnie, I don’t want to stop your hug but is there a bathroom nearby?”

Yongsun’s ears are blessed by the sound of the giggle Byulyi lets out. “I’ll leave you to work and hang out with Seulgi and Joohyun unnie, okay?” She whispers in her ear and then turns to the kid with the sweetest smile on her face. “Hello, it’s nice meeting you.” She bows politely, “My name is Byulyi.”

The little girl glances at Yongsun first as if to get her permission and she speaks when she sees her teacher nod. “My name’s Jiwon.”

“Ah,” Byulyi says, “It’s such a nice name.”

Yongsun can’t help but picture Byulyi taking care of a child, their child, as she watches the two talk. How nice it would be to see the pure gentleness on Byulyi’s face when she’s conversing with the little girl every day?

“Unnie, aren’t you going to take her to the bathroom?”

Yongsun’s thoughts get interrupted by the brown-haired girl. “Huh? Yeah, yeah. Come Jiwon-ah.”

 

//

 

In the end, when they wrap the picnic up and manage to bring the kids back in school safely, Yongsun is left alone in the classroom, exhausted with a sleepy Byul by her side. They’re sitting next to each other after the bidding their goodbyes to Seulgi and Joohyun, who are heading to their own apartment.

“Byul-ah,” Yongsun warns, “Try to wake yourself up a bit. I’ll drop you off to your apartment, okay?”

She hears Byul whine from where her head is located on Yongsun’s shoulder. “I want to go to your house.”

Yongsun sighs knowing that in the end she’ll lose the argument. “You can come tomorrow. Right now you should sleep, you came straight to the picnic after a long flight.”

“I sleep better with you.”

“You know you still pay rent, right?” Yongsun asks, then says something without thinking, out of impulse, “Why don’t you move in with me then?”

There’s a long silence that follows her statement, so long that it almost makes her think that her girlfriend is asleep but her firm breathing proved otherwise.

“Are you really suggesting that?” Byulyi says, finally looking up to check Yongsun’s expression.

“Y-yeah.” Yongsun stutters, thrilled by the idea of taking their relationship to the next level but also scared by the response she can get from Byulyi since it’s not something they’ve discussed before.

Then Byulyi looks at her with a neutral face before giving her a huge grin and the whole world by saying, “Yongsun-ah, I would love to wake up to your face every day.”

Yongsun can just hug Byul closer, hoping to tell her how much she means to her silently through actions.

“Love you, stupid.”

 

 

 


End file.
